My Blood Soaked Kiss
by Aslog
Summary: A marriage fic. Fem! Harry Potter/ Lucius Malfoy. Broken Trio. Dark Fic Violence, lemons, and gore. No Flamers please. Read at your own peril. Inspired by a Kiss Me Like You Want To Be Loved by Ieatmyfeelings. Credit to her for the idea.


My Blood Soaked Kiss

Chapter 1

Wizarding Britain had been thrown to the wolves; it started right after the Battle of Hogwarts. It was there, with everyone picking through the debris and bodies, where the full scale of life lost was understood.

There had been a body under every bit of rubble; smashed and distorted beyond recognition. The Light and Dark sprawled together in death.

Dementor's swarmed the castle, sucking up souls indiscriminately. Witches and Wizards could only flee; none had the strength to repel them.

The Great Hall had not been large enough to hold all the bodies. They spilled out into the corridors and classrooms until every room contained a corpse.

The stench of death was everywhere, not even the strongest Fresh Air spells were enough. It clung to very stones of Hogwarts, the dead not letting go of the place they died.

Witches and Wizards ran through the castle, voice raised in a screaming canopy, trying to find missing loved ones.

Only they found that the majority of the dead weren't seasoned Aurors, teenaged fighters or Death Eaters. No, the dead were the children.

The first, second, third and fourth years that had been sent away from Hogwarts, they were the ones who died slow and painful deaths.

They had been sent though the tunnels to reach Hogsmead, and safety, instead there was a blocked exit and a sealed entry. Stranded, the children could only wait.

Then the tunnels collapsed.

No one knew until much later that the Dark Lord had ordered his followers to destroy the passageways. The lucky children had died instantly; the unlucky had suffocated under the rocks, screaming for help.

It was discovered when frantic parents flocked to Hogsmead to try and find their children. When all they found were dead villagers, parents tore into Hogwarts until they found them.

For hours all that could be heard was the wailing of grief.

So it was no surprise that the desire for vengeance grew like an inferno, friends and family wanting someone, anyone, to pay.

Many went looking for Voldemort, half crazed with grief.

This is when Harriet Potter reappeared, with the withered remains of their enemy in her arms.

There was an instant where the whole world stopped; was smashed and repaired in seconds. And after that perfect, impossible moment, they lunged at her.

Harriet Potter stood impassively with the body of Voldemort in her arms. Before a curse could hit her or a hand could grab her, she disappeared, leaving the frail corpse to fall in a heap.

The Girl Who lived had been rarely seen throughout the war.

Everyone had expected her to fight with the Order of the Phoenix, serving as a valiant warrior and a beacon of hope.

Instead, Harriet Potter had vanished.

No word was left with her friends, nothing left for Location Spells and a slaughtered family, was all that remained.

Thus the war had been fought without her.

Chapter 2

With Voldemort confirmed dead, the only ones left to go after were the Death Eaters. Those that were smart had fled back to their strongholds, as soon as the tide of battle turned.

Only the severely injured were left behind, and they soon wished they were dead.

When they were discovered, there was no clemency. The grieving crowd simply tore them apart.

Their screams could be heard throughout the school.

Aurors and Ministry officials turned away.

The Ministry of Magic was in a very awkward position; they needed information the Death Eaters had.

Who was in league willingly? Who was under a spell? Where the bodies were hidden?

The Order of the Phoenix had many questions and no one to answer them.

This gave the remaining Death Eaters a very clear advantage; they were in a prime position to bargain.

Hidden away in there impenetrable fortresses, the Dark families negotiated their freedom.

After years of turmoil and fear, the entire Wizarding population was ready to resume their pre-war lives.

Only what was found were huge holes in society.

Hogwarts was gutted with so many students dead, it would be years before it was worth reopening.

The once great families were left in tatters with so many members dead.

There were massive job vacancies and destroyed institutions.

There wasn't much left of pre-war Wizarding Britain.

Therefore it was no surprise what the Ministry did next.

It had started shortly after the end of the Death Eater Bargains.

The Daily Prophet began running articles about the decimated population of Wizarding Britain, giving excruciating details about how dire it was.

At first these articles focused on the losses that people suffered and the brutality of the deaths, but gradually they changed to focusing on how society would suffer without higher birth rates.

All the newspapers said that the second war had come too soon after the first and that in the last seventeen years the population hadn't had enough time to recover from its losses.

Slowly, leaning heavily on the Prophet, the Ministry of Magic soon convinced the war-weary, shell shocked population of Wizarding Britain that unless a radical new law was put in place immediately, Wizarding Britain would be doomed.

The actual Law itself was shrouded in secrecy; all members of the Wizengamot sworn to Unbreakable Vows.

All the concerned citizens could do was make guesses according to the few hints dropped in the newspaper which revealed precious little.

Chapter 3:

Lucius Malfoy was sitting in the parlour, idly reviewing his correspondence, half an ear turned to his wife and child.

Narcissa and Draco were sitting to his right and left respectfully. They were having a rather heated discussion about whether or not to go to the Bulstrode's that day.

"Mother, I refuse to see them, I spent enough time with Millicent during the War," Draco said in a pompous tone.

"All the more reason to go, Draco," Narcissa said, her blue eyes glinting like steel in the morning sunlight, "We can't let the alliance go to waste."

For a moment Draco looked like he was going to rebel but for the hard look in his mother's eye, he went back to eating in sulky silence.

Lucius barely raised his head. He already knew the relationship between the Malfoys and the Bulstrodes wasn't going to get any better.

They ate in silence, each of them picking at their sumptuous meal.

At precisely ten o clock one of the house elves, appeared holding the morning addition of the Daily Prophet.

"I was wondering when I would get this, elf," Lucius said quietly, as he took the paper.

"I is begging your pardon, Master," the elf squeaked its thin arms trembling.

Lucius dismissed the elf with a nod, opening the Prophet.

He barely heard the quiet footsteps of his family as they got up to leave.

A quick scan of the paper and Lucius called to his family, "Wait," he said, voice tightly controlled.

Narcissa and Draco stopped immediately and turned to the head of their family, confusion on both their faces.

"Is something the matter, Father?" Draco enquired carefully.

"Yes, sit down, the Ministry has finally made its intentions known," Lucius said, a flicker of excitement in his chest.

Population Regrowth Efforts to Begin Immediately.

New Marriage Law Announced.

By

Rita Skeeter

My dear readers, early this morning this reporter had the great honour and privilege to be called into the Ministry to conduct an interview with the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt concerning the current population crisis.

On Friday January 1 the members of the Wizengamot passed a law, which is to be the solution to the pressing population concerns. As all the citizens of Wizarding Britain are aware we are currently amidst the greatest population decrease since the days of the witch burnings.

But now the Ministry has concocted a plan to bring our numbers up as quickly as possible, to make this feasible we expect complete cooperation from all members of Wizarding society.

All individuals will shortly be receiving owls with official Ministry letters; these letters are directly linked to the Ministry archives. A drop of blood must be pressed into the parchment of this letter.

This will ascertain if the individual is capable of producing children.

If individuals are infertile nothing will change, but unfortunately if only one member of a partnership or marriage is infertile the marriage will be immediately dissolved.

All parties involved who are unable to produce children will be freed from any obligation involving the Marriage Law.

All citizens capable of producing children will have exactly 90 days to find a partner and be wed by a Ministry official.

The final step of this plan looks not towards current of age citizens but to those to come of age in the future. For the next ten years all citizens have exactly one year from either their seventeenth birthday to find a partner and marry, unless special dispensation is granted.

All those that are married are expected to conceive.

After the ten years have passed we will reassess the state of our nation and determine if this plan is still required.

We at the Ministry understand that this plan is neither pleasant nor fair, but for the sake of Wizarding Britain it is necessary. Therefore complete compliance with this plan is mandatory, any who do not comply will be held accountable to this new law.

Thank you.

As Lucius finished reading aloud, and the whole family sat in silence.

Draco was gaping slightly, his genteel upbringing not enough to stop the unattractive expression. Narcissa sat there resolute, her expression composed and her back stiff.

Lucius was busy analysing the situation to pay too much attention to his family, going through every scenario and finding himself not unhappy with the situation.

While he despised anyone, let alone the Ministry telling him what to do, the situation was not as bad as he had expected.

Truthfully he was glad to have a legitimate reason to leave his marriage to Narcissa. While he respected her as a close ally and the Mother of his child, his emotions didn't run deeper than that.

Theirs had been a cold, political marriage, done to unite the two Ancient Bloodlines of Black and Malfoy, a union that was expected and had pleased their parents.

But the Black Family had finished in the male line and with no more connections to boast of, his wife's family was nothing more than a once grand name, to be soon forgotten.

 _It is the time to make a new alliances_ , Lucius thought to himself as he lounged back on his chair, considering the stiff yet regal form of his wife.

There was no way Narcissa could bear a child.

It had taken many years of trying for her to conceive. Spells, potions, and fertility rituals had had no effect.

It had only made them resent each other; turning a polite friendship into a hateful mockery of a partnership.

Lucius almost had the marriage dissolved and that had spurred Narssica into taking an extremely expensive, dangerous fertility potion that guaranteed a pregnancy. Although after everything not even Draco could repair their relationship.

"Father," Draco said hesitantly.

"Yes," Lucius replied, turning to face his longed for child.

Draco looked resolute, if a little pale, "I don't want to get married," he said resolutely.

"I doubt you will have a choice," Lucius replied, careful to disguise his glee.

Draco started to reply, but frowned as he stared over Lucius shoulder.

Turning around, Lucius spied three owls winging there way over.

With a lazy flick of his fingers, Lucius wandlessly opened the large windows, letting in cold morning air.

Three handsome owls swooped in, each dropping a letter on the table, before swooping back out the window.

They all stared at the letters on the table.

Lucius turned to his son, with steel in his voice, "There is no escaping the Ministries orders."

Draco began to protest, but he held up a hand to silence him.

"When we held sway, I could've had you exempted, but we can't go against the Ministry. The memory of the war is too fresh, Draco; they are looking for any excuse to throw us in Azkaban."

Narcissa just looked at him with the veiled resentment she had nursed their entire marriage.

Lucius ignored his wife and focused on Draco, "It shouldn't be too hard to find yourself a bride, Witches would tear out their hearts to be with a Malfoy even in our reduced social state."

Draco nodded sulkily before turning to Narcissa, "At least you and Father will still be together, and I will have a brother or sister soon."

Lucius and Narcissa shared a heavy look between them. They had both agreed to hide the flaws in their marriage for Draco, not wanting him to have less than the best upbringing.

Draco had no idea that they only tolerated each other for his sake.

But Draco was of age now and had fought in a war; it was high time they stopped sheltering him. It was with a silent look at his wife that Lucius agreed to tell him the truth.

"What is it," Draco asked.

Narcissa turned from Lucius to her son and said softly, "Draco, there won't be another child for me."

"What," Draco said, his brows furrowed and voice incredulous.

"It was such a struggle to get pregnant with you, and the strain of the birth," Narcissa explained her pale head bowed towards her child as she took his hand.

"It left me barren, Draco. Your Father and I will have our marriage dissolved."

Draco was speechless, his blonde hair shining as he looked back and forth between his parents.

When he finally found his voice when he croaked, "I'm sorry, it must be hard for you to separate."

 _Hardly,_ Lucius thought sardonically.

Both he and Narcissa already lived such separate lives, only coming together to put on a show when necessary.

They went months with only the occasional letter between them when Draco had been at Hogwarts.

Lucius could tell Narcissa was faltering in telling Draco; not wanting to destroy his childhood illusions. He was looking very young and lost.

"Draco, you know you're Mother and I didn't marry for love," Lucius said abruptly, catching his son's eye.

"I know, but I assumed that after all this time you had at least grown to love each other a little," Draco admitted.

"We do care for each other, Draco," Narcissa rushed to assure him.

Lucius noted the fleeting look of distaste on her face at those words.

"But…. The truth," Narcissa couldn't go on and she looked at Lucius for help.

"Draco, you are old enough to know that me and you Mother have never been in love with each other, and to be brutally honest this new Ministry policy is perfect for us," Lucius said, his voice firm and words whip-like.

"The only reason we have been together this long is that we didn't want you to have to go through the scandal of our separation while you were at school."

Draco paled at his words.

"I see," he said in a tight, formal voice, "Thank you for sparing me the ordeal," his eyes slightly narrow and his fists clenched, "I suppose it is some consolation, to know I was the sole reason for my parents unhappiness."

Lucius sighed; Draco had always had a melodramatic streak.

"Draco, you are not the reason for any unhappiness. Do you not think me and your Mother have our own lives with others," Lucius said giving Narcissa a meaningful look.

She had the grace not to blush, her gaze remaining steady on the two of them.

Draco swung around to look at his Mother, understanding dawning on him.

"Do you have another Wizard, Mother?" he asked perplexed, "I assumed Father would have mistresses. But you?" Draco looked genuinely shocked.

"Yes Draco," Narcissa said in a calm manner, "I've had a lover in Spain for nearly ten years." There was a softness to her features as she began to speak.

"He is the best man I have ever known, Draco, and with this Law I am finally free to be with him," she said voice soft, her beautiful eyes alight with happiness.

Draco looked to his father and asked, "You knew?"

"Of course," Lucius replied voice measured.

"His name is Ferdinand, and we would both love you to stay with us," Narcissa said, bringing Draco's attention back to her.

"He has wanted to meet you for years, Draco, and there is so much to see in Spain and you can travel all over the Continent."

"Nonsense," Lucius interrupted her excited tirade, "he must stay here, find a bride, sire heirs and contract an alliance to better this family."

He favoured her with a hard glare, "or have you forgotten his duty to his Bloodline?"

"No, I have not, Lucius," Narcissa snapped back at him, eyes stormy in her delicate face, "But there is a little time for a visit."

"Indeed," Lucius said, eyes cold, "and in the interest of not wasting time, let's see to the letters."

He picked up the neglected pile and handed them out accordingly.

Lucius opened his letter and pressed a drop of blood to the parchment, as Narcissa and Draco did the same.

A small script appeared on the parchment:

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Age 42, Fertile. Married to Narcissa Druella Malfoy (nee Black),

Marriage Dissolved.

 _As expected_ , Lucius thought as he caught Narcissa's eye.

He bowed his head low to her, an acknowledgment that there time together had passed; that this was the end. Narcissa nodded back to him; a graceful agreement.

Their moment was ended by the choked gasp coming from Draco. He had gone quite pale, his lips taking on a green tinge and his eyes had a wide panicked look to them.

"What is it?" Narcissa asked, concern laced in every word.

Draco opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He pushed his letter to his mother.

Lucius leaned over and read:

Draco Lucius Malfoy, Age 18, Unmarried, Infertile.

Exempted from Marriage Law.

"No," Lucius growled, his voice sharp.

 _Not Draco_.

His son, his child, his Heir, unable to sire children, it was unthinkable yet it was true. Magic such as this didn't lie.

His Legacy, his Bloodline unable to continue on through Draco.

Lucius knew he needed to calm himself but the shock was too great, his anger all consuming. He could feel his magic swirling around him, he could dimly hear Narcissa shouting in the background.

Bloodline was the one thing he had been raised to hold sacred; it was more than just lineage.

It was a connection to the past, an anchor in present and a way forward in the future.

Blood was a link to the magic of his forefathers, the kind of power that Mudbloods could never even dream of accessing.

All that could be lost.

Draco could be the last Malfoy, and all the blood and tears he and every other Malfoy before him had endured would all be for nought if the Bloodline didn't continue on.

Lucius could feel his magic tingling in has palms, as his anger cooled and he wrenched his control back.

Lucius saw the damage he had done to the room; silk hangings ripped from walls, glass shattered and deep groves in the floor.

Narcissa had Draco in her arms, and they were bent low on the floor; shielding themselves from his anger.

They looked up as the storm quietened around them.

Narcissa got to her feet, and pulled Draco up with her.

His son had a look of betrayal in his eyes.

Narcissas eyes were full of rage as she stared to him.

He understood her anger, in the state he had been in he could have killed them both.

"We will be packing our things and leaving immediately, Lucius," Narcissa hissed, "Seeing as you don't care for your son as soon as he ceases to be useful to you, Draco will be staying with me in Spain."

The magic was still close to the surface, pooling in his mouth like honey, turning his vision dark.

He was close to losing control again, his infamous temper set on another round of destruction.

"You may do as you like, Narcissa," he said his voice raspy. He could feel the sweat beading on his forehead.

They needed to leave.

Narcissa's eyes narrowed, "Come along Draco," she said as she pulled him from the room.

When the door closed behind her with a resounding thud, it was then that Lucius released his wrath.

The walls were torn into with in invisible claws and the furniture was reduced to dust.

It took hours before the magic screaming in his blood settled down to a gentle hum. Lucius wiped his brow with a bloody hand as he surveyed the devastation of the parlour.

It wasn't the first time he had destroyed a room, and he doubted it would be the last.

His father had called his wild temper a blessing, as nothing would teach him restraint like knowing he could kill in a spike of wrath.

After the Second Wizarding War all of that came crumbling down.

His service to The Dark Lord had weakened his hold on his temper and therefore his magic, and had to relearn his control all again. It was frustrating, degrading work.

But necessary.

With Draco no longer able to sire a child, the task had fall to him to maintain the Malfoy Bloodline.

The once entertaining thought of remarrying, suddenly became a lot more serious.

He couldn't just marry one of the trollups he kept as mistresses.

No he needed a suitable, well-bred witch to be the Mother of his next Heir.

He grimaced; he needed a witch from a good Bloodline, so he would have to contract for himself another political marriage.

The thought left a sour taste in his mouth.

Lucius set out to find Narcissa and Draco, guessing they would still be packing, not caring that he was covered sweat and his robes were dusty.

He found them in front of the fireplace in their traveling clothes. Narcissa looking regal and Draco, hollow eyed and shocked.

"Narcissa," Lucius said as he approached them.

"Lucius," Narcissa said she surveyed him in distaste.

"You're leaving," he said, looking at Draco.

Narcissa stepped closer to her son, "there is no reason for us to stay, Lucius."

She turned to Draco, "let's go," she said pushing him towards the fireplace.

"Draco, look at me," Lucius said, his voice firm.

Draco turned to his father.

"Forgive me, my son, for my outburst," Lucius said after a deep breath, "I was angry, but your inability to sire children has no bearing on my love for you."

Draco blinked rapidly, and cleared his throat, before replying in a hoarse voice, "Thank you Father."

Lucius nodded and opened his arms.

Draco's face lit up as he stepped into his father's embrace.

They held each other for a long moment and when Draco began pulling back, Lucius had to fight the temptation to hold onto him for longer.

They looked at each other one last time, so different and similar.

Draco turned to the fireplace, and with a pinch of Floo power, disappeared in green flames.

Left alone with Narcissa, Lucius turned to his former wife.

"Goodbye Narcissa."

"Goodbye Lucius, may we never meet again."

With those last words, she Floo'ed away.

Chapter 3

Lucius Malfoy was single for the first time in twenty years.

He closes his eyes and savours the quiet, knowing that in less than three months Malfoy Manor would have a new mistress.

That brought a vicious smile to his face.

A new wife; someone younger and more beautiful than Narcissa, with her sharp body and brittle beauty.

He had always objectively known Narrcissa was beautiful but hers wasn't the kind that aroused him.

Lucius had always been partial to soft, voluptuous curves. And his mistresses always reflected this partiality.

His new wife would as well.

Camille lived in an elegant terrace, in the Muggle part of London, and when Lucius Floo'ed in she was just setting a letter down.

She was a tall woman, only a few inches shorter than him, with doe brown eyes and shoulder length chestnut hair.

"Lucius," she said, her voice breathy, "I wasn't expecting you."

"No?" he said, quirking an eyebrow, "you didn't think I would come for my first fuck as an unmarried man?"

Lucius grinned shark like, as she flushed at his words.

"The Law," she said, comprehension in her gaze.

"Yes," he said while stalking towards her, eyes devouring her form in her clingy dress.

He strokes a slow finger down her arm, and whispers in her ear, "The bedroom, I think."

Many hours later in Camille's cream and blue bedroom, Lucius sat pulling on his boots, feeling at ease physically while is mind was jumping from situation to situation.

It had dawned on him in his post-coital bliss that finding a suitable bride in the allotted time would be no small task.

His relationships with the other Dark Families after the War had become strained; the Dark Lord had set them against one another too often.

There weren't many Dark Witches of quality left alive.

The Light Families would never trust him enough to give him one of their daughters.

His choices were limited.

He gazed at Camille's sleeping form.

This would be the last time he would see her; he couldn't go into a marriage with a mistress.

Lucius had to build a better marriage with his second wife, than he had with his first.

It was a pity Camille was a half blood from a no-name French family or he might have considered marrying her. She was clever enough and pretty.

Putting his hair in order, he noticed Camille staring at him from the bed.

"Were you going to leave," she asked voice still raspy from sex.

"Yes," he replied.

"I must find a bride. As you have to find a husband," he said pointedly.

"There isn't a chance for us is there, Lucius?" she asked, her eyes knowing but hopeful.

"You know the duty I have to my blood line."

"Pity, it would have saved me a great deal of time," she said with a sigh.

"Indeed," he murmured, walking to the door.

Chapter 4

Harriet lay in the soft sheets of Walburga Black's former bedroom.

The room was utterly dark except for one small candle on the floor.

Kreacher had asked her if she wanted more light, but she was comfortable in the dark; the light had become blinding to her.

Truthfully she liked the darkness, the shadows were always moving in beautiful ways; she watched for hours.

Intolerance to light was just one of the changes she had gone through since defeating Voldemort. The shadows gave her more comfort than the sun and her magic, once a whisper beneath her skin was a howling mass of Darkness.

What frightened her the most was the ease of the Dark; the magic was always there at her fingertips.

Using Dark magic felt exquisite, both sexual and euphoric at the same time. Even the mildest spell sent a tingle of pleasure down her spine.

If Harriet had known at Hogwarts how brilliant Dark Magic could be, she would have seriously considered joining Voldemort.

She didn't give a toss about his pureblood ideology; the Muggleborns were fine as far as she was concerned.

No what she cared about was the Dark magic.

Harriet had done a little research in her last days at Hogwarts and had found out that the Dark Arts had been horribly confined.

Anyone with even a modicum of talent in that area, had to repress it or actively try to make their magic Light.

But Voldemort had wanted to change that, and for that alone she would have joined him.

And she felt guilty as hell.

 _He killed your parents_ , she thought sternly.

 _I know_.

 _He would have tortured your friends,_ she screamed.

 _I KNOW!_

 _Then WHY_

 _I won't give up the Dark!_

Harriet didn't know how long she stayed in bed but she soon felt the long, muscular body of Nagini slither up beside her.

The damp flicking of the snakes tongue next to her ear made her shiver as she stroked the cool scales of the snake.

Harriet didn't know why she kept Nagini alive; she had killed so many people it would be a blessing to put her down.

She rationalised it to herself by understanding that snakes didn't understand the concept of right and wrong.

A snake did as they pleased, there only loyalty being to those they had chosen.

Harriet envied that about Nagini, the freedom to be who she was.

No matter how ugly.

 _The smell of Voldemort's charred remains lingered in her nose, even after leaving him to the mob._

 _She stood outside the Shrieking Shack again, although she couldn't say why._

 _Harriet felt lost._

 _Her great task was complete._

 _But there was no sense of relief._

 _Instead she felt like a very specific tool, one that could be put aside._

 _Harriet didn't know how long she stayed; the world seemed peculiarly silent to her._

 _Save for the hissing._

" _Yousssss killed my Massssster."_

 _Harriet looked down to find the form of Nagini beside her. The snake was almost invisible in the gloom._

" _Yessss," Harriet hissed back, "He took much from me, I wanted vengeance."_

" _You are not happy," Nagini hissed, her tongue flicking out at Harriet._

" _No," Harriet replied honestly, "I became worssssse than him."_

" _You should not have gone," Nagini hissed._

" _Yessss," was all Harriet said._

 _The moon was rising when they spoke again._

" _Let us go from thissssss place," Nagini hissed._

" _You wissssh to come with me."_

" _You take my Massster, you mussst take his place," Nagini hissed sounding vicious; daring Harriet to refuse her._

 _Harriet bent down, and Nagini wrapped her body around Harriet._

 _The snake was heavy and Harriet was viscerally aware that Nagini could kill her quite easily._

 _Harriet drew in a deep breath and Apperated back home._

" _Why are you sssssad,"_ Nagini hissed to Harriet, from the darkness of the bed.

"Because so many died in the war, and I could have saved them," Harriet answered.

" _Liar,"_ Nagini replied.

"I am sad because I lost who I was," Harriet closes her eyes and relaxes deeper into the bedding, "I am tired, I just want to be."

Harriet had almost drifted off to sleep when Nagini replied, " _Hatch an egg."_

"I can't have a baby."

" _Why,"_ Nagini hissed, " _you have proven yourssssself sssssstrong, find a mate. This is what's done."_

Harriet opened her mouth to argue but there was no use trying to reason with Nagini, there were some concepts she simply didn't understand.

Harriet was spared from further conversation by the arrival of Kreacher carrying a tray.

The elderly House Elf had changed for the better since Harriet had come home, looking far healthier than he had when Sirius was alive.

"Mistress, I is preparing your faverite, French Onion soup and Treacle Tart," he said in his bullfrog voice. She could barely see him in the Dark, and had been surprised to learn that House Elves had excellent night vision.

Kreacher had been endeavouring to feed her well over the past months she had been at Grimmauld Place.

"Thank you," Harriet said as he set the tray on her lap.

A wave of affection flowed through her for Kreacher.

He had done more for her than anyone ever had.

When she had first arrived with Nagini, Harriet had gone into a state of unmoving shock.

It had been Kreacher that fed and bathed her, dressed her in clean clothes and put her to bed.

Under his care Harriet had slowly started to improve.

She lost the half-starved look that had plagued her for years, and her hair began to grow.

Harriet hadn't had any contact with any of her friends in months.

They had tried to break into Grimmauld Place wards around the house were locked tight.

No-one could get in and she was glad of it.

Harriet had no desire to answer the uncomfortable question of how she destroyed the Dark Lord.

In her months inside Grimmauld place she only sent one letter.

Dear Kingsley.

Voldemort is no more. I have served the Witches and Wizards of Britain by destroying him. I only ask now that I be left alone and be given privacy.

I am safe in my home and I ask that you cease trying to enter.

Yours Sincerely

Harriet Lilly Potter

In response Kingsley sent her a pardon for murdering Voldemort and a note asking her to meet with him.

Harriet burned his letter and went back to bed.

In days Harriet spent in Grimmuald Place were some of the most peaceful in her entire life.

It turns out that all the cleaning and throwing out they had done when Sirius was alive barely scratched the surface.

She found bolts of fabric, hundreds of trinkets, books by the thousand and a dozen odds and ends.

The Black Family library was a trove of information and she would immerse herself in the books for days at a time only pausing to eat.

The fierce Portrait of Walburga Black had calmed down since she had been in the house, although she was always ready to offer Harriet a cutting insult about her breeding. Ironically it was Walburga who ended up teaching Harriet the most, in her backhanded manner.

Harriet could feel Dark magic so acutely; she could stroke it in the air, taste it on her tongue. The shadows themselves bent to her will and they danced at her passing.

Sometimes she thought about her friends in Gryffindor and what they would think about her now. They would never understand why she had left.

After Dumbledore's death Harriet had come to a realisation.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters would win this war.

They were willing to do what the Order would not.

Kill, maim, torture and manipulate to get what they wanted.

For that they would win.

So Harriet decided to leave, and had taken for herself the power to defeat Voldemort.

One morning Harriet was sitting at her dressing table with breakfast while Kreacher brushed out her hip length hair.

"Would Mistress like the newspaper," Kreacher asked, his watery eyes meeting hers in the mirror.

Harriet paused in her eating. She hadn't read a paper in months.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she noted the woman looking back was very different to the one she remembered in Hogwarts mirrors.

Harriet thought she looked ready to venture into the world.

"Yes, Kreacher, thank you," Harriet said, going back to eating.

"Of course, Mistress," and was handed the newspaper.

She spat her toast out as read the headline, tuning to the elf with wide eyes.

A Marriage Law.

Had the world gone insane while she was away?

"Have the Ministry sent me any letters?" she asked, panic rising up her throat.

"Yes, Mistress," Kreacher said, bowing low to her and disappearing with a pop.

Harriet waited for a tense minute before he returned with the letter.

She snatched it out of his hands and tore it open to read the Ministries missive.

Harriet felt faint as she read, and it was with shaking hands that she pricked her finger.

Harriet Lilly Potter, Age 18, Unmarried, fertile.

Harriet felt the cool hands of Kreacher on her arm.

"Mistress, what is it?"

"There is a Marriage Law, to increase the population,'" Harriet said voice wobbling "I need to get married."

Harriet put her head in her arms and began to breathe deeply.

Kreacher nodded his head, bat ears flapping, "yes, I is thinking it is good law."

Harriet lifted her head.

"Do you think it's good idea," she asked.

"My mistress many before you, followed the law and she had many babies," he said earnestly.

" _What hassssss happened,"_ Nagini asked them in a sleepy hiss.

"Wizarding business," Harriet said.

Nagini's only response was to fall back to sleep.

"This is outrageous," Harriets said, getting up to pace the room, "they can't force people to marry each other, can they?"

"Long ago mistress had to follow," he said in that final tone.

Harriet sighed, Kreacher was no help.

Judging by the Prophet all of Wizarding Britain would soon be pared up and there wasn't a thing she could do to get out of it.

The only people she could think of who would know about what had happened and how to stop it were the Order.

Harriet stopped her pacing.

Was she going to do it? Fire call the Burrow after months of isolation.

 _Yes,_ she had to try.

With that decision made Harriet went about the laborious task of changing.

It had been months since she had been out of her nighties.

Harriet donned an old black dress of Walburga's that was floor length and covered her from neck to wrists.

Kreacher already had a fire going for her in the kitchen, but even that low light hurt her eyes. She had basically lived in darkness for months.

Steeling herself to go forward Harriet took a pinch of Floo Powder and threw it in sticking her head in the flames.

All she could see an incredibly bright and blurry image of the Burrow living room.

"Hello, anyone there," she called, her eyes mostly closed against the light.

"Ron, Hermione, Mrs Weasley," she called.

There was a little movement, and suddenly Harriet's vision was filled with Hermione's surprised face.

"Harriet," She exclaimed, eyes wide, "is that really you?"

"It's me," Harriet said, a little shocked herself.

Hermione had changed over the last year.

Her hair had been tamed until it fell in smooth waves and her face had lost any puppy fat it had once had.

But it was her eyes that had changed the most; no longer was there a warm friendleness to them. They were cool and guarded.

Harriet vaguely wondered how her eyes looked to Hermione.

They stared at each other in awkward silence, unable to say a thing.

The light was makeing her eyes water before Hermione spoke.

"Why are you calling, Harriet?"

"I just found out about The Marriage Law."

Hermione shook her head, "It's utterly appalling,"

Harriet hesitated "Can I come over?"

Hermione hesitated frowning, distrust evident in her eyes, but after a searching look she nodded.

"Come through."

Chapter 5:

Harriet stepped into the Burrow, the light almost blinding her.

Hermione looked at her suspiciously, her hand brushing her wand.

There is an awkward silence as Harriet looks around.

The Burrow had changed a lot since the last time she had been there.

It had once been cosy, but now it was cold and empty, many of the knick knacks that had made it a home gone, and there was an unkempt messiness to the place.

Harriet realised with a pang that she didn't know what had happened to her two best friends in the world.

"Harri," Hermione began hesitantly.

They were interrupted by the door opening.

In walked the tall, lean form of Ron.

Harriet froze.

Ron was not the scrawny boy she remembered, he had matured into a handsome man.

But there was a hardness to him.

It was clear he wasn't her freckled face best friend anymore.

Harriet wasn't surprised by the cold anger in his face.

"What are you doing here," Ron says, with barely concealed disgust.

"I heard about the Marriage Law," Harriet said calmly, with a lump in her throat, "I want to know what we are going to do about it."

Ron gave a sarcastic huff, "We will do nothing, because there is no we, it's just me and Hermione. You left, remember?" he said eyes like ice.

"Yes, I do."

There was a moment of silence.

"Well," Ron barked, "What do you have to say for yourself," he demanded.

Harriet turned cold, as the anger burn inside her.

"My reasons are my own," Harriet replied through clenched teeth.

Ron's expression darkened.

Hermione, a worried look on her face said, "Harriet, there isn't much we can do about the Marriage Law, it had no opposition in the Wizengamot, and there's precedent."

Harriet nodded thoughtfully, "I know, Kreacher mentioned a previous Mistress going through it."

"You still have Kreacher," Hermione said, disapproving.

"Yes," Harriet said, daring her to say anything.

Hermione cleared her throat, "The last time the Marriage Law came into effect was fifty years ago and it was a great success. The Ministry thinks it will work again."

"So you are not going to fight the law," Harriet asked carefully.

"Of course I am," Hermione abruptly snarled, "this entire law is nonsense, but what I am saying is that it will take time, longer than three months and in the mean time we will have to marry."

"And if we don't," Harriet asked, tasting blood.

Ron and Hermione both slanted an odd look at her. As one their eyes harden.

"I've heard from Percy that the penalty is a thousand galleon fine for each month you are not married or a stay in Azkaban," Ron said, in a nasty tone.

"Anyway," Hermione said, "Ron and I were planning to marry in a fortnight regardless of the Law," there was a small pause, "you are welcome to come, Harriet."

Harriet knew offer wasn't really sincere but she thanked Hermione anyway.

She couldn't believe how their friendship had changed, once she would have thought it would have stayed strong forever.

Harriet supposed that was a naive way of thinking.

She had known before she left Hogwarts that their friendship would never survive the war, would never survive the Darkness inside of her.

"Do you have anyone in mind to marry," Hermione asked, discomfort evident in her voice.

"No," Harriet said, "I haven't thought that far ahead."

"There will be someone."

"Yes, you know I was always fond of George," Harriet said, trying a joke to diffuse the tension.

It didn't work.

There were identical looks of sadness.

"George is dead, Harriet," Hermione said quietly.

"I'm sorry."

Ron sneers at her, "Too busy hiding at Grimmauld Place to care about us."

Harriet couldn't say a word.

"I don't have any more brothers available, if that was what you were hoping," he continued, his voice biting, "Charlie, Fred and George are dead, so you're out of luck."

In the face of all Ron's hate Harriet felt numb.

She had changed so much and had drifted so far apart that she had trouble feeling any sort of empathy for her former friends.

Harriet walks back to fireplace; there was nothing left for her here.

"I'm sorry for loss," Harriet said, her voice soft.

Ron snorted, "what does good does that do for me."

"Never the less you have my sincerest condolences," Harriet said looking at Ron's veiled hate and Hermione's cautious distrust, "Goodbye."

"Harriet," Hermione interrupted, giving Ron a reproachful look, "you might ask Neville he has always fancied you."

Harriet nodded.

"I'll think about it," as she flooed back home.

Chapter 6

"Mistress, a reply from Master Longbottom," the elf said handing the letter to her.

"Thank you," Harriet murmurs opening the letter.

Dear Harriet

Thank you for your letter, I am so pleased to know you are feeling better.

I understand your frustration with the Marriage Law, but there is nothing for it. My Gran says it's for the best, we can't wallow in the past forever, and marriage is a new beginning.

As your offer I can't as I'm already engaged to Hannah Abbott; it will be announced in the Prophet soon.

I'm sorry if I disappointed you but I think it would be better if we remained friends.

Don't hesitate to write me if you need anything.

I wish you luck in finding a worthy husband.

Best Wishes

Neville

Harriet smiled as she read over his letter.

Pulling out fresh parchment, she replied.

Dear Neville

Congratulations on your upcoming wedding. I am so pleased that you have found happiness. I know that you and Hannah will have a wonderful life together.

Thank you for your kind words, I think I need all the luck I can get to find a husband.

Send my regards to Hannah and your Grandmother.

Yours in friendship.

Harriet Potter

" _Yousssss have not found a mate yet,"_ Nagini hissed.

" _No,"_ Harriet hissed back.

" _Youssss are a sssssssstrongt female,"_ Nagini hissed, " _youssss ssssshould not have to bessssseech foolish Wizards, they ssssshould beg you to carry their young."_

" _Some might find my strength a problem,"_ Harriet hissed back with a sigh.

Nagini coiled herself in front of the fire, _"Than they are not worthy."_

She quickly sealed her letter and left it for Kreacher to send.

Harriet had been going through the mountains of mail she had accrued and was surprised to learn that she had been getting a letter almost every day from Gringotts.

Harriet never thought much about money, not having much growing up it wasn't something she had much experience with.

But even a house as unloved, as Grimmauld Place need money to function, if only to provide firewood and basic foodstuff.

"Kreacher," Harriet called, holding a letter from Gringotts.

A loud crack announced his arrival, "Yes, Mistress," he croaked.

"Where do you get the money?" she asked.

He frowned, not understanding.

"For the stuff like Floo Powder and food, things that magic can't create," she clarified.

Kreachers expression cleared.

"Yes, Mistress, bad Master Sirius left a sack of gold. It is nearly finished, Mistress."

Harriet nodded her head and dismissed the elf.

She needed to go to Gringotts and see what they wanted. It was best she do it sooner rather than later.

She couldn't have herself and Kreacher starve.

The only problem was the light. The pain would be unbearable.

Another problem was being recognised. Harriet knew she had many Witches and Wizards who loved her and just as many who hated her. Being seen after all this time could cause an uproar.

She sighed and rubbed her temples.

Harriet knew that the security measures for Gringotts must have gotten extremely strict after the war, or she would have just cast a simple glamour to keep from being recognised.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kreacher bringing her elevenses.

She slowly started eating and realised she had to wear a disguise.

Harriet asked Kreacher if there was anything she could wear.

The elf nodded, "Yes, Mistress, I is have idea."

Kreacher's idea was a veil and dress.

He laid out a long black dress that covered her from wrists to neck, made out of a heavy satin with intricate stays up the bodice.

The veil was attached to a large horned headdress that was webbed with lace.

"I can't wear that," Harriet exclaimed, "everybody will stare at me."

The elf blinked, "They is looking at Pure-Blood Lady, not Harriet Potter."

Kreacher was right, she would be hiding on plain sight.

No one would ever think it was her under the veil; she was just another traditional Pure Blood out for a day of shopping.

"Alright," she said, "Let's try it."

It turned out to be a lot harder than she thought to get the dress and veil on, it took nearly fifteen minutes to button up the stays and even longer to put on the veil.

By the end she barely recognised herself in the mirror; not a hint of her was visible and the veil dimmed the light to a manageable level.

Checking that she had a few galleons in her money sack, and that she hadn't forgotten anything, Harriet left Grimmuald place for the first time in months.

Chapter 7

Lucius Malfoy entered the bronze doors of Gringotts bank, finding it was surprisingly quiet for an afternoon.

If it had been busier, he might not have noticed the black glad Lady behind him. She was a small woman, obviously Pure-Blooded but hurrying in a very unseemly manor up the marble steps.

Being a Gentlewizard he obliged her by opening the heavy doors.

She paused, looked at him and froze at the sight.

"Thank you," she murmered softly and stumbled inside.

Lucius followed her inside, vaguely perplexed by her reaction to him.

No doubt she knew of his reputation and was cautious.

Not that he minded overmuch.

His notoriety had come in useful but it was not without its disadvantages, one being his inability to offer simple courtesy without being treated with suspicion.

Walking over to one of the high counters, he quickly spied the women being served by a surly goblin.

Her body was tense as she handed over her wand for inspection.

Lucius noted that detail as he waited for his usual goblin Ragnar. He idly wondered who she was.

He watched from the corner of his eye, as she turned to look at him subtly.

Now it didn't matter if he knew her, she certainly knew who he was.

His attention was diverted by the arrival of another goblin.

"Please remove your veil, we must be sure you are not an imposter," the goblin said, a mean look in his eye.

She stiffened even further.

"Is that really nessesary?"

"It is," the goblin growled.

She cast a side glance at him as she lifted the heavy fabric from her head.

In that instant they locked eyes, and it took every ounce of willpower Lucius possessed not to react.

Before he could speak she yanked the veil back down and retreated a few steps away from him.

"This way," the goblin gestured to her. She followed him quickly.

He couldn't believe it; Harriet Potter.

The vanquisher if the Dark Lord herself.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Ragnar, leading him to a private office.

Lucius was preoccupied the entire meeting.

 _Harriet Potter_ , he thought, ideally running a finger over the parchment.

She had grown into a beautiful young woman.

Finally put on some weight instead of remaining the painfully skinny girl he remembered from her school days.

She had certainly changed from the beacon of Light into the bloodied warrior that had defeated the Dark Lord.

It had always amused him how the Light had possibly thought they would win without resorting to the same violence the Dark had employed.

Lucius knew that they would have won the war had they not gone to Hogwarts but the Dark Lord had been obsessed with the school. It had been his downfall.

Lucius could still remember the exact moment he knew the war was lost, it has also been the last time he had seen Harriet.

She had the black body of the Dark Lord, but he hadn't cared his eyes had been drawn to her. Harriet had been painfully thin while her black hair streamed behind her like a flag.

The death in her eyes had been so bright.

Even in her dishevelled state, Lucius had felt a throbbing spike of arousal run through him.

There was been no time to examine his feelings, as he and his family had escaped back to the Malfoy Manor.

Thinking of it brought back the lust.

"I will be seeing you again, Lord Malfoy," Ragnar said, in a polite if not friendly tone.

"Until then, Ragnar," Lucius said, offering a slight bow as he leaves.

Entering the marble hall he spotted the veiled Harriet Potter hurrying out in front of him.

Lucius keeps her in his sight as she traverses the Diagon Alley streets.

Therefore he sees Harriet stop abruptly, and step hastily into nearest establishment.

Lucius could see why, in front of her were members of the Order; Weasely and Granger and a few others he had not bothered to learn the names of.

Sensing an opportunity, Lucius quickly entered after her.

Harriet had unknowingly stepped into The Swan; an old restaurant catering to the wealthy and Pure Blooded.

It was also one of Lucius most frequented establishments.

Decorated in wood panelling, with leather furniture, it was the height of taste and often very intimidating to the newly arrived.

The Miss Harriet Potter was no doubt feeling this way as she spoke to the Maitre'D. She looked uncomfortable as the servant asked, "Is the Madam wanting a table?"

"Umm, no," She said, her voice nervous as she moves to leave.

She freezes as he blocks her exit.

Her reaction to him is quite amusing.

Lucius bows low to her, "A pleasure to see you again, Miss Potter."

He turned to the shocked servant, "Arkwright, a table for two in a private parlour."

Arkwright bows and hurries to comply.

"I am not eating with you, Malfoy," Harriet hisses, voice muffled.

"You do not have to eat, Miss Potter, in fact you are free to go whenever you please," he says, quirking as eyebrow.

She narrows her eyes as he says causally, "You will be pleased to see the Order; there outside."

It was comical to watch her actively decide to risk being recognised by the Order or dine with him.

Dining with him was the lesser of two evils as she turned back to him.

"Thank you for your invitation," she said calmly.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Potter," he replies, wry amusement in his voice.

As Arkwright appeared to lead them to the parlour, Lucius offered her his arm. She took it after only a slight hesitation.

It was different having Harriet on his arm compared to Narcissa.

Harriet, despite her caution, was softer and smaller than his former wife and felt undeniably better by his side.

Entering into the well-appointed parlour, she hesitates again.

He sighs growing tired of her indecision.

"Miss Potter, sit down," he says forcefully, as he pulls out her chair.

Strangely enough she complies instantly.

Lucius files that reaction for later examination, even as he begins to look deeper at her. Feeling with his Magic.

Lucius only just manages to control himself as he got to his seat.

"Your Darkness is divine," he compliments, feeling a little drunk.

"What," Harriet says, as she lifts her veil throwing it over her head.

"I can feel your magic, it's intoxicating," he says, taking in the unobstructed view of her face.

She was beautiful in a soft, classic way with almond eyes, full lips and a small straight nose. Her killing curse eyes glittered. Her body at once concealed and on display by the formfitting dress.

"How can you feel it? No one else can." Harriet said, a small frown between her brows.

Lucius leans back in his chair, "I was born unusually sensitive to magic, a gift I inherited from my Grandfather."

"I suppose it must have come in handy working for Voldemort," she said, eyes bright with challenge.

He repressed a flinch at the Dark Lords name.

Lucius should have known she would bring the Dark Lord up; it was the proverbial elephant in the room.

But all he did was incline his head, "Exactly, we all use what gifts we have to survive, just as you must have in order to kill him," he says nonchalantly.

There is silence; tense but not uncomfortable.

Lucius ventured an observation, "No doubt that is the reason you are hesitant to see the Order; uncomfortable questions about how a seventeen year old defeated the Dark Lord."

Harriet glanced up at him, and quickly looked down.

Although he wondered how she had defeated the Dark Lord, he could hazard a guess that whatever she had done was life in Azkaban.

Miss Potter was spared from answering by the arrival of a non-descript waiter dressed in livery.

If he thought there was anything strange about Harriet Potter and a known Death Eater dining together, he showed no trace of it.

He gave them with menus and bowed out of the room.

"Does anything strike your fancy," Lucius asked with scanning the menu.

He glanced up to see his companion studying the menu with startling intensity. He cocked an eyebrow but said nothing; she most likely wasn't used to such fine food.

The waiter came back, "May I take your orders," he asks politely.

A brief look of panic on Harriet's face, prompted Lucius to reply, "Indeed, me and my companion will have roasted peacock, a dozen oysters, the duck terraine, and for dessert ginger crème brulee."

"Excellent," the waiter said, writing it down, "Will there be any wine?"

Looking at Harriet he said, "A sweet elf made wine for my companion and a red Ashwinder wine for myself."

"Very good, sir, I shall be back momentarily," he said bowing.

As soon as he left Harriet turned to Lucius, "You didn't have to order for me," she bit out.

"No?" he said, lifting a brow.

"I could have chosen," she insisted.

"But you didn't," He said, quirking an eyebrow.

Lucius observes her seriously considering leaving the table and walking out.

"Now, Miss Potter," he says pre-emptively, adopting a stern tone "do me the curtesy of continuing to dine with me," he paused, "I daresay it's been a while since I had the pleasure of a woman half as beautiful as you join me."

Her blush was delightful.

"What about your wife," she asked quickly.

"Ex-wife," Lucius interjected smoothly, "and we never had the most intimate of relationships."

She frowned slightly, "No? You always looked so perfect together."

"Of course, that's what we intended, for Draco's sake as well as our own," Lucius said, bringing his son into the conversation.

There was a small flash of distaste at the mention of his son but it was gone in an instant, "How is Draco?"

"Doing well, he is with his Mother on the Continent, I'm hoping that travelling abroad may mature him," he said sardonically.

She favoured him with a small smile.

"But doesn't he have to get married," she asked perplexed.

"Unfortunately not," Lucius said tightly, not wanting to admit to Draco's weakness.

But Harriet was no fool, and the pity in her eyes confirmed that she knew.

"I'm sorry," she said, sincerely, "That must have been awful."

Lucius nodded "I wasn't the most tranquil day in my house, and it has lent my own situation a new urgency."

There was an uncomfortable silence, as she blushed.

She cleared her throat, "So you have to marry."

He quirked a lip at her discomfort, "as do you."

She brushed a lock of hair back from her forehead, "Yes."

"You must have many offers," he said, gauging her reaction.

"Too many," she said, the small frown back between her eyes.

Not surprising, as the Vanquisher of the Dark Lord she was a prize to have as a wife.

Combine that with fortune and beauty and she was the most eligible Witch in Britain. Lucius began thinking of her in a more assessing light.

"With your reputation, Miss Potter, you could have your pick," he said smoothly.

"As will you."

"Of course," he said allowing the change in conversation, "I will only have the best."

"Despite being a Death Eater,"

Lucius smirked, "Even so."

Harriet had no idea that to some, his being a Death Eater was quite appealing. The aura of danger that clung to him like a second skin, drove witches wild but alas most of the witches who thought so were not suitable as a wife.

The waiter entered again quietly carrying a tray of oysters on a bed of ice.

He bowed before leaving.

Looking at her, it is clear that Harriet has never tried oysters in her life.

"Allow me," Lucius says, placing an oyster on her plate and them one on his own.

He proceeds to sprinkle a liberal dose of lemon and speared the meaty oyster with a small fork, very aware of Harriet's gaze upon him, noting his every move.

"Oysters have been a delicacy for thousands of years," Lucius says conversationally, as she eats her own mimicking him, "These have been enriched by magic, and you will never find better in the Wizarding or Muggle world."

"That I can believe, this is delicious," she says, reaching for another.

"Would you have known to order them for yourself," he asks, subtly letting her know that he did know better.

Harriet paused while adding more lemon, "No," she conceded, he eyes downcast.

They finish the oysters in silence.

"How did you escape trial," Harriet asks, dabbing her mouth with the silk napkin.

Surely she couldn't be this foolish.

"Didn't you read the papers, I escaped through a bargain," Lucius said in a flat voice.

She raised an eyebrow, "Clearly," she said in an amused tone, "what I meant was, what did you bargain?"

He sat back in his chair, considering.

He decided to humour her request, "I revealed a scandalous affair between a trusted senior Ministry official and a Death Eater who was high in the Dark Lords ranks."

"Really?" Harriet said, eyes wide, "Kingsley must have been shocked."

"He was," Lucius confirmed, "Considering the official had the very important task of establishing who was on the Dark Lords side."

Arkwright comes in the next course; a terraine.

Lucius cuts the terraine, and portions it out to each of them.

Harriet savours the next course such as much as the last.

"So Miss Potter, if I may, how have you been occupying your time over these last few months," Lucius asks as he takes a bite.

He notes how she stiffens slightly at the question, "Nothing terribly exciting, just recovering."

"Very understandable, Miss Potter, Murder does take a toll," he gave her a considering look as she took another bite, "as does the Darkness."

The silence was heavy as she stared at him with an apprehensive gaze.

"It must have been settling inside you for a while, after you came down from killing The Dark Lord."

Harriet didn't say anything for a long moment "Yes, it took ages."

"Was it painful," he asked, expecting her to agree.

"No, it was peaceful," she said with a small smile.

"The Darkness can be restful at times," he said smoothly.

She smiled slightly at him.

Lucius felt a wave of lust roll through him.

They stare at each other from across the table. It is an assessing stare; not for enemies but for those who can't decide whether to let their guard down.

"Why were you in Gringotts," Harriet asks.

Lucius raises a brow, such a question was borderline rude.

"The same reasons as you no doubt," he said, taking another sip of wine.

She blushes a fetching shade of red, no doubt embarrassed at having asked such a humdrum question, "Yes, of course," she says also taking a sip of wine.

Taking unexpected pity on her, he elaborated, "I was there to have my monthly finance meeting."

Seeing her surprise, he explains, "Checking to see that the monthly taxes, expenses and my investments are sound."

"Oh," she says, sounding confused.

Money clearly wasn't her strong suit.

"I take it that you weren't at Gringotts for the same reason, despite having a fortune almost as large as my own."

She gives him a sharp look, "No, I wasn't."

"I see," Lucius said, nodding his understanding.

There was a moments silence, before Harriet asked, "You were there when Bellatrix killed Sirius."

"I was, and I likely would have killed him if given the same opportunity, as he would have done to me," Lucius said bluntly.

Lucius was surprised to see her wilt and say in weary way, "It was war."

"It was."

At that moment Arkwright came back in rolling a trolley with a roasted peacock, with glossy baked vegetables surrounding it.

He leaves them with a bow.

Lucius serves her a tender piece of breast and a few choice vegetables.

He sees her looking hesitantly at the plate, "I have never thought I would eat Peacock," she says picking up her knife and fork.

"It is very good," Lucius says, "None do it better than this establishment."

She tries it, "It is amazing."

"Have I led you astray so far," he asks.

Harriet flushes delicately, "no you haven't."

They continue eating in silence, only broken they clattering of cutlery.

"I once overhead Draco say that you had Peacocks, at your home," Harriet ventured to ask.

"Indeed, I have several at the Manor," he replied, "They are beautiful and engaging pets," he said while taking another bite.

"And yet you eat them," she said, curious.

"And keep their feathers," he added, wiping his mouth, "Beauty should never go to waste."

"That is oddly practical," Harriet said.

Lucius raised his brow, and she hurried to explain.

"When I think of Malfoy, practicality isn't the first thing that comes to mind," she said, rushing over her words.

"An opinion you must have obtained from your years at school with Draco."

She nodded.

"There is a difference between tasteful indulgence and excess," he said, quoting his Father.

Harriet favoured him with a smile.

"That makes a lot of sense," she said still smiling slightly at him.

"As does much of what I do," he says, offering her a sardonically raised eyebrow.

She smiled wider, "so how many peacocks do you have."

After that there conversation took on a more natural tone, as they bantered back and forth.

Lucius even made her laugh several times with his tales of Ministry incompetence.

It was pleasing to have a Witch find him amusing; his brand of humour was often too cutting to be found universally funny.

While the first few courses had been tense and cautious, the entirety of dessert was relaxed and quite enjoyable.

Once the last bit of crème brulee was eaten and the last sip of wine drunk, they sat in companionable silence.

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy, for a wonderful meal," she says leaning back into her chair.

"The pleasure was all mine, Miss Potter," Lucius says, his eyes sweeping over her.

He wonders what she would be like naked and writhing under him.

She blushes that rose red again. Perhaps she can read his thoughts.

"Do call me Lucius, we are not enemies anymore, Miss Potter," he asks her in his silkiest tone.

"No we are not, Lucius," she says sounding surprised, "and it's Harriet."

He smiles at her, feeling predatory, "Harriet."

She smiles back at him; her eyes very dark.

They were interrupted by the waiter coming along, "Would Lord and Madam be requiring anything else?"

Harriet shakes her head, "No, thank you and I really should be going."

Arkwright bows, "I will show you to the Floo."

"That won't be necessary," Lucius says with a wave of his hand.

Arkwright bows again and leaves.

"How much for the meal," Harriet says, reaching for her money sack.

Lucius immediately holds up a hand.

"Nothing," he said.

If she thought she was paying for a thing, she must have been entertaining the most un-gentlemanly wizards.

"Lucius, I insist, I should pay my part," she says.

He raises an eyebrow.

"Harriet," he says in a commanding voice, that brooked no argument, "You will not pay, and you will not dishonour me by insisting."

There is silence before she answers, "Thank you, Lucius."

"Your welcome, Harriet," as he gets up and offers her his arm to escort her to the Floo network.

She takes his arm hesitantly and they move down the corridor to the ornate marble fireplace at the end.

"Thank you again Lucius," she said facing him, "I had a wonderful time."

"It would be my honour to dine with you again," Lucius murmured, lifting her hands and kissing her knuckles.

"Perhaps we shall," was all she said as she Flooed away.

Chapter 8

Harriet tumbled out of the fireplace, just catching herself before she fell.

Soot clings to her dress in the most unappealing way, but she does breathe a sigh of relief to finally be back home.

Creeping out of the shadows, Kreacher welcomes her home.

"Will Mistress be wanting to eat," he asked in his bullfrog voice.

"No, thank you, I have already eaten," Harriet said as she began climbing the stairs to her room.

Looking down at Kreacher she said, "I dined with Lucius Malfoy, do you know anything about him?"

"I is knowing his blood is very pure."

Harriet nodded, not expecting much more than that.

On her way to her bedroom, she kept thinking about Lucius.

She still couldn't believe that she had had a civil conversation with him. It was more likely that they would be at each-others' throats instead.

Opening the creaky door to her bedroom, she began removing her veil. As Harriet removed pin after pin, she imagined running her fingers through Lucius's silky blonde hair.

Would he welcome it? Or only tolerate it?

Harriet could just image the ways his grey eyes would flash, his high boned aristocratic face relaxing in comfort or stiffening in haughty disinterest.

Would he even want me?

Lucius was so cultured and sophisticated while she wasn't.

Harriet needed to stop thinking like that.

The man was a Death Eater, he had tried to kill her at twice and was a murderer.

Just like me.

Harriet began tearing off her dress violently, trying to distract herself.

For goodness sake even if she didn't think about his many crimes, he was old enough to be her Father.

He might even be older than her father.

She had gone to school with his son.

Lucius Malfoy was the last person she should be lusting over.

While all these thoughts were logical and practical, they still didn't help.

But she couldn't keeping lingering on Lucius Malfoy, she had to fulfil the Marriage Law.

Harriet needed to find a husband. To have children.

Resolved she set off to do so.

Several hours later Harriet is thoroughly disgusted.

She had been reading all the letters from wizards asking for her hand.

" _whyyyy do you look, at those unworthy of you, I can sssssssssmell your desssssssire for another, do not wasssste your time,"_ Nagini hissed at her.

Harriet puts down another letter and rubs her temples

" _He isn't good for me, he is too old and has done awful things,"_ she hisses back.

" _Then you sssshould choose him as sssssire for your eggsss,"_ Nagini hisses, " _Alwaysss choossse the blood-thirsty and mossst ruthlesssss, he will give you sssstrong eggs."_

" _It is different for Wizards, you have to pick someone who is kind"_ Harriet hissed back as picked up another letter to glance through.

" _Very well,"_ Nagini hissed as she slithered back out the door.

Chapter 9

Lucius watched as the fire swallowed Harriet up.

An idea had been simmering in his mind all through lunch.

Why not wed Harriet Potter.

Back at the parlour, he calls Arkwright to bring him a cigar and the paper.

Sitting at the table and looking at the space that once held Harriet he could see it all so clearly.

Marrying her and siring a brood of children.

Harriet Potter was the best option for him in terms of a wife; she was beautiful, had a powerful reputation and was wealthy.

She was the best, and a Malfoy only had the best.

Lucius was under no illusions that she was by any means perfect but under the circumstances she was the best he was going to get.

Her lineage was less than pure, which was an issue and had his Father been alive, Abraxas would have put a stop to it right away.

But Lucius was far more practical than his Father, and knew that her Mudblood heritage would help her avoid the problems with breeding that had plagued Narcissa.

He could also admit to himself that his marriage prospects were dismal.

So many Pure-Bloods had died, and the few remaining refused to have anything to do with him, considering how close he had been to the Dark Lord.

The few who had offered him there daughters, he wouldn't have touched.

No, Harriet Potter was the best he could hope and Lucius had done too much to avoid Azkaban, to risk getting thrown into that fetid hellhole over not having a Bride on time.

Chapter 10

Harriet was sitting at the kitchen table, with the roaring fire the only source of light.

It was quiet except for the sound of Nagini's heavy body shifting on the table, where she digesting a severed arm down her throat.

Harriet barely looked up from her soup and the letter she was reading.

The letter was from a persistent Wizard who was begging to be her husband, and had been sending her a letter a day for weeks.

Today he was offering to kiss every one of her toes and to be her devoted slave, if only she would honour him with her hand in marriage. The letter was signed with kisses.

Harriet shook her head in disgust as she burned it to a crisp.

She had finally found another reason to find a husband and it had nothing to do with the Law and everything to do with ending the onslaught of Wizards vying for her attention.

Harriet reached for another letter.

As she finished her soup, Kreachers appeared beside her.

"Mistress, a letter from Lord Malfoy has arrived," he says handing her an expensive looking letter.

Her heart was fluttering as she broke the seal and pulled out the letter. She caught the subtle whiff of his cologne.

Dear Harriet

I must confess that our meal together has been on my mind, I so thoroughly enjoyed it. Perhaps we could do it again.

It would be my honour to show you the more hidden delights of the Wizarding world which I doubt you would have seen in the company of the Order.

In our last conversation we spoke about Darkness, and I wanted to offer you my copy of The Black Rituals, no doubt you have heard of this tome.

I believe it may be enlightening, but do let me know if you have it.

I look forward to seeing you again, Harriet.

Regards

Lucius Malfoy

The letter made Harriet smile.

She wondered why he was being so kind to her.

He was a tricky man, his ability to keep out of Azkaban proved that and she knew she had to be cautious dealing with him.

At the same time she couldn't help but be flattered by his attention.

She went to her desk and began writing him back.

Dear Lucius

I enjoyed dining with you as well.

Harriet paused, debating her next line.

Did she really want to see Lucius again?

She hadn't had so much fun with someone in very long time.

I would be happy to go out with you again. I have always wanted to see more of the Wizarding world.

The Black Rituals is a book I already have; the library at Grimmuald Place is extensive.

Although if you know of any books about Parceltongue, I would love to read them.

I assume Draco told you about my ability some years ago.

I hope to see you soon as well.

Sincerely

Harriet Potter

Folding the letter, she calls for Kreacher.

He appears with a loud crack.

Bowing he says, "What is it I can be doing for Mistress."

"Have this letter sent out to Malfoy Manor, please," Harriet said handing the letter to him.

"Yes, Mistress."

The elf paused before leaving, "Mistress, there is a fire call, I is hearing that dreadful Mudblood."

Harriet frowned, "You mean Hermione?"

"Yes, Mistress," he said bowing.

Harriet goes down to the kitchen fireplace, Ron's angry voice echoing.

"Harriet, Harriet," he calls.

"Ron," she says crouching down to look at his pink face.

"Finally," he says, voice exasperated, "Where in Merlins name were you, I was yelling for ages."

Harriet stiffens at his harsh tone, "Believe it or not Ron, I am not down here waiting for you every second of every day. Now what do you want," she snarled at his surprised face.

He clears his throat and mumbles, "Can we come over."

"What," Harriet demands.

"Can me and Hermione come over, we need to talk," Ron says loudly, his face getting redder by the second.

"Oh," says Harriet taken aback, "Of course just give me a few minutes."

Ron nods his head and disappears from view.

Harriet looks around quickly; everything appears normal except for Voldemort's bloody snake resting on the table.

" _Nagini,"_ she hisses _, "You have to move, we have guests coming."_

" _That shall not bother me,"_ the snake hissed, content after her meal.

" _It will bother them,"_ Harriet hissed, _"Move."_

Nagini didn't respond, so Harriet grabbed one of her thick coils and pulled the giant snake off the table.

Nagini begrudgingly slithered off in anger.

Harriet smoothed back her hair and released the wards surrounding her house, finally allowing someone inside.

With a flash of green light, the fire spat out a very sooty looking Ron and Hermione.

They straighten up and looked around the gloom, Ron's hair appearing shockingly bright in the dark.

Harriet stepped forward, "Hello, I wasn't expecting you two to ever want to come back to this place."

"It does have some rather bad memories attached to it," Hermione admitted, "But we didn't come for that."

"We are going to Australia to fix Hermione's parent memories," Ron cut in abruptly, "now that things are more settled."

"Alright," Harriet said slowly, "so why tell me, we haven't exactly been close lately."

"That's why," Hermione said, giving Ron a stern look, "We want to fix what happened between us, we want that friendship back."

Harriet took a step forward, hands outstretched, "Oh, Hermione, I want that too."

"That means," Ron said gruffly, "that we need to be honest about what happened."

Harriet stopped in her tracks.

Hermione smoothly took over from him, "We think it is time for you to tell us what happened when you went away, how you defeated You-Know-Who."

Harriet felt herself go cold.

How dare come here under the guise of friendship and then expect her to give up her most guarded secret like it was nothing.

She had changed over the War, and she didn't trust them like she used to.

They would revile her for what she did, for what she promised.

"I don't want to talk about what happened during the War," Harriet said, taking a step back, "and if you ever want to be friends again you need to accept that."

Ron was angry, and began yelling but Hermione cut in first, "Harriet, you have to decide how much that secret is worth to you; is it worth our friendship?"

The silence between them was deafening.

"We'll talk when we get back," Hermione sighed, "but think about it."

Harriet nodded, "I will."

Hermione gave her a strained smile while Ron continued to look stony.

"Would you like some tea," Harriet offered as the awkward silence persisted.

"No, thank you," Ron said stiffly, pulling Hermione towards the fire place, "we have to go and pack."

"Yes," Hermione said with a weak smile, "There is quite a way to go."

"Goodbye then," Harriet says as they have one foot in the Floo.

"Goodbye, Harriet," Hermione says.

They Floo away in a flash of Green.

Chapter 11

Harriet grew closer to Lucius, although they never saw each other face to face.

They wrote letters constantly, the conversation between them just flowing like water.

Harriet had never met a person as intriguing as Lucius.

She found herself waiting for his letters every morning.

Everything he said was so well articulated; every sentence fascinating.

Lucius sent her scores of books, and Harriet devoured them all.

She wrote to him long letters about her ideas and impression of what he sent her.

It was a fascinating and a welcome diversion from the anxiety about of the Marriage Law.

Harriet was still looking through all the letters but none were ever from the sort of Wizard she would ever consider as a husband.

She knew she had to pick someone soon and that was when she came across the letter of Timothy Buckle.

Harriet opened it up expecting the same boorish trite as before him, but she was pleasantly surprised.

Dear Miss Potter

You probably won't remember me, but we were at Hogwarts together.

I was two years ahead of you in Ravenclaw House.

I am just writing to you to say that I am so grateful that you killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He was pressuring my Mother to join him, just before he was killed.

The relief my family felt was indescribable, and we all thank you.

I would love to take you out sometime, but with the Marriage Law looming I would be lying if I said it was strictly platonic.

I admire your bravery a great deal, and think that together we could be a good match.

If we don't feel there is anything between us, I would be happy to part as friends.

Offer of a date aside, I am truly thankful for what you did during the war.

Yours Sincerely

Timothy Buckle.

This was by far the most genuine letter she had gotten from a suiter.

So she wrote him back, thanking him and agreeing to go out on a date.

As she had grown used to doing, Harriet wrote to Lucius.

She received a response sooner than she expected.

Dear Harriet

I am pleased to hear you have found someone worthy of your attention. A fine young man, unscarred by the War is just right to begin a new life.

Although I wonder if seeing someone who had no idea of the horror you went through will ever be able to understand you.

Can someone so innocent understand the Dark inside of you?

Please don't take these observations as criticism, Harriet; I'm sure this young Gentlewizard is an amenable young man.

Regards

Lucius

Timothy knocked on the door just as Harriet was coming down the stairs.

Kreacher opened the door.

"Welcome," the elf said with a bow, "May I is taking your coat."

Timothy looked a bit startled as he regarded Kreacher, and cast nervous eyes over the house.

"Yes," he stammered as he began to pull off his coat.

"There is no need," Harriet said as she descended the staircase, "We're going out, I presume."

Timothy was a slender man with brown curly hair and warm chocolate eyes. He smiled, revealing a dimple as he looked at her.

He bowed at her, "It is wonderful to be able to meet you in person, Harriet."

She smiles back at him, "Me too."

"You're looking very beautiful, Harriet, it's the one thing the press gets right about you."

Harriet blushed; she had tried to look her best in a lilac robe.

"Thank you," she said demurely, "You're looking very handsome as well, Timothy."

He dimples showed through again, "It's Tim, the only person who calls me Timothy is my Grandma."

"Alright, Tim," Harriet grinned.

"Shall we go, then, I know a place, not far from the here. I thought we could walk there."

"That sounds lovely," Harriet said grabbing her coat from Kreacher.

He took her to a cosy café, that obviously catered to the London's more eccentric clientele considering no-one raised an eyebrow that their strange clothing.

They sat down by the window and were given menus promptly. They had made uncomfortable small talk on their way over.

Harriet couldn't help comparing Tim to Lucius.

Lucius had made conversation easy despite there only distrust on her side.

With Tim it was a constant effort to keep the conversation going.

After they ordered, a soup for Tim and a pasta for her, they sat there in silence before Tim blurted out, "How can you live there?"

"What?"

"Your house, sorry but I got chills just being there."

"Oh," Harriet said genuinely confused, "I don't notice it anymore."

"Really," he asked wrinkling his nose, "Well, good for you, I would go insane."

"Then it's a good thing you aren't living there," Harriet retorted sharply.

Tim's eyes narrowed slightly before he smiled back, "Yeah it's a good thing."

Their food arrived and Harriet desperately tried to think of something to say to him.

"So what do you do," Harriet asked as she took a bite.

"I work for the Ministries Chief Whip," he announced proudly, eyes lighting up.

"That must be interesting," Harriet enthused.

"It is," he agreed, "keeping the Wizegamot honest, is a full time job. It's difficult keeping everything fair when you have the Pure-Blood's sniffing around for a advantage."

"I don't imagine things stay fair in the Ministry often," Harriet said thinking of Lucius.

If every Pure Blood were half as good as him there was no way the Ministry was a fair place.

Tim looked offended, "The Whip is very good at his job," he said stiffly.

"I'm sure he is."

Tim looked placated at that, "He is," he said as he tucked into his meal.

The rest of the date circled around similar safe topics; the weather and Quidditch of which Tim was an avid fan and Harriet had lost interest in.

The evening finished pleasantly with Tim walking her back to Grimmuald Place.

"I had a good time," he murmurs.

"Me too," Harriet says getting worried he might try and kiss her.

Instead he simply kisses her hand, "I would like to see you again."

Harriet smiles at him, "Me too."

Tim brightens, "Then I'll owl you in a bit and we can meet."

"Alright," Harriet agreed.

He walks her up to the front door and the door swings open with a creak.

"Well, goodnight," Tim said brightly.

"Goodnight," Harriet replied.

He disappeared with a pop.

She stayed there for a moment just looking at the spot where Tim had been.

Having just come back from a date, Harriet was surprised to find that the only person she wanted to tell was Lucius.

So Harriet once again sat at her desk and penned a quick letter to Lucius, telling him about her evening.

She didn't even think about it, writing to him had become such a habit.

Handing the letter to Kreacher with instructions to deliver it to Lucius, she went to bed.

Harriet was curled up under the covers with a novel when Kreacher poked his head in, "Mistress, Master Malfoy has written to you," as he handed the letter to her.

"Thank you."

She hadn't expected a reply so soon.

Dear Harriet.

I am pleased to hear you had a wonderful evening, he sounds so idealistic, one wonders how he would fair in the dark, violent world, you and I know so well.

On happier news, I have recently discovered that James Wentworth will be exhibiting in Diagon Alley this weekend.

You mentioned how you fond you were of his work, I am in agreement for the most part and would welcome a debate on the subject.

I would be honoured if you would accompany me. Perhaps we could dine afterwards.

Regards

Lucius

Harriet smiled.

Chapter 12

On the day Harriet was set to meet Lucius she had a constant smile on her face.

Near the appointed time Harriet was sitting in the Parlour waiting, reminding herself to be calm.

And while she knew she should have reserves about spending time with Lucius but she didn't.

Harriet had spent too much time writing to him to feel like she didn't know him.

There was a sharp rap on the door and Harriet jumped to her feet, rushing to open the heavy door.

There stood Lucius Malfoy.

Dressed in exquisitely cut black robes, long hair combed smoothly down his shoulders, he was the picture of masculine elegance.

Harriet felt her breath catch as she looked at him.

Lucius smiled at her, his eyes roaming her body.

"Harriet, a pleasure to see you. I must say you are looking smashing this evening," he purred.

She blushed and glanced down at the bottle green dress she had on.

"Thank you Lucius," Harriet said, "it's nice to see you after all the letters."

"Indeed," he said his smile morphing into a smirk, "are you ready to depart."

"Yes," she said, grabbing a small bag from the corridor table.

She turned to Lucius, who offered her his arm.

She took his arm and he appearated.

They arrived just outside a gallery, and Harriet took a deep breath to regain her equilibrium after the travel.

It occurred to her as they walked in, that Lucius could have appearted her anywhere.

She had just trusted that he would be honourable and take her to the gallery.

She mentally kicked herself.

Had the War taught her nothing about blind trust? And with Lucius? Who had been Voldemort's Second in charge.

He hadn't said anything about change, why had she trusted him?

Harriet had been interested in seeing the Wizarding Alley ever since Lucius had told her about it.

The building was made of pale stone, which seemed to shine in the evening.

Inside was exquisite; the domed ceiling was painted with images of great wizarding hero's.

She was staring at it wide eyed, as the images began to change.

"How can they change," Harriet asked, turning to Lucius.

Instead of looking at the ceiling, he was watching her, his eyes intent.

"Magic," he said simply, "the paintings change according to the audience, that is the genius, the Art of the work; it reacts to the soul of the person gazing at it."

Harriet gazed up at the ceiling again. It was no longer victory, instead it was a Dark scene with blood and smoke, and just faintly she could see the hooded figures of Dementors.

Harriet felt a rush of fear down her spine, her hands growing clammy.

"Shall we see the exhibit," she asks quickly, turning to Lucius.

Lucius' eyes narrow slightly at her abrupt change; flicking his eyes towards the ceiling quickly.

"Of course," he says amicably, offering her his arm.

They set off towards one of the large rooms to the right.

They walk around a little admiring the collection, Harriet wide-eyed and awed while Lucius provided commentary, having seen the paintings before.

"It's so strange, Lucius I never imagined the Wizarding World had work like this," Harriet mused.

"Forgive me for saying this, Harriet," Lucius said in an unapologetic tone, "but you weren't keeping the most sophisticated company."

Harriet made a non-committal sound.

He was right in comparison to himself; the Weasley's were simple folk.

They moved on and came to admire one of the lesser known works of James Wentworth.

It was called The Devouring.

It was a bloody depiction of a wolf devouring a Wizard who was fighting back with a wand.

It made Harriet shiver both at the beauty of the rendering and the intensity of the emotion captured in the piece.

This is what made Wizarding paintings unique from Muggle paintings; the emotions. They didn't look different from Muggle paintings but they evoked far stronger feeling.

Harriet could feel the phantom teeth of the Wolf around her body, the weight of the wand in her hand.

It reminded her of how she felt going into battle with Voldemort, her wand a stone in her hand.

She nudged Lucius' arm and they moved on.

They were walking along when they heard the sharp clip of footsteps behind them, Lucius turned his head as Harriet craned around to look.

Who they saw was a rather severe looking man, with sharp blue eyes and a nasty looking scar cut from his left lip to his ears.

"Mr Malfoy," he greeted with a small smile, his eyes running over Harriet by his side, "What a pleasure to see you, with such a lovely companion."

"Mr Rowle," Lucius acknowledged with a nod, "May I introduce you to Miss Harriet Potter."

Lucius turned to her, "This Mr Rowle, Harriet."

Harriet smiled and held out her hand, "Lovely to meet you."

Mr Rowle recovered his composure quickly, "Charmed, Miss Potter."

He held onto her hand a moment before releasing it.

"I shan't take up any more of your time, enjoy the exhibit."

Lucius nodded his head, "Thank you, Rowle."

The other man nodded in a jerky motion.

"Malfoy, Miss Potter," and continued on at a sharp pace.

They came to the end of the exhibit not long after meeting Rowle, and night had fully fallen.

"The Swan is this way," Lucius said as they left the Gallery.

The people on the quiet streets of Diagon Alley parted for her and Lucius like they were royalty.

People stared and with Lucius next to her she couldn't hide like she would normally do. She was forced to keep her head up high and felt a peculiar sense of pride.

Lucius of course didn't care about the stares, as far as he was concerned they were his due.

He leaned down to murmur, "I'm glad you've had a good time."

Harriet blushed, "It was remarkable."

They came across the elegant doorway leading to The Swan.

Once again being greeted by the Maître D but instead of being ushered into a private parlour they are led into the centre of a large room filled with other diners.

It was an extravagant place with tapestries hanging from the walls.

The other diners stared at them as they walked to the raised platform at the centre of the room. It was hidden by sheer lengths of fabric, giving the illusion of privacy.

Harriet felt her cheeks pink as they were put on display.

Lucius seemed completely at ease, casually flicking through the menu.

"Everyone is staring at us," Harriet whispers across the table.

Lucius gives everyone a considering look, "Why shouldn't they?" he asks, "We are powerful, notorious, and rich. Of course they would watch," his tone was dismissive.

"I am also here with the most beautiful Witch in the world," he smirks at her.

They placed there orders and made amicable conversation.

Harriet was surprised but how easy it was to be with Lucius.

Truly she only had eyes for Lucius and it made her happy to see his grey eyes shine with mirth although she suspected he wouldn't do anything as undignified as laugh in public.

That only made her want to see him in private.

She found herself wondering about how he would look completely wild, no cool façade, nothing but him.

The electric lust she felt for Lucius was so different from the polite fondness she felt for Tim.

Its fireworks compared to candles.

They lingered over there meal, but as the hour grew late they left the Swan, stepping out into the chill.

"Lucius, let's walk back," Harriet says spontaneously, "Grimmauld isn't too far and it's such a nice night."

"Of course, Harriet," Lucius replied.

The walk back to her home was longer than expected but Harriet hardly noticed the time, just being out with Lucius was enough.

Never mind that the Muggles gave them strange looks as they walked the London streets, they hardly cared.

However all too soon they neared Grimmauld place.

As they ascended the stairs Harriet said, "I had a wonderful time, Lucius, thank you."

"I am happy for the company," he murmurs, a heated look in his eye.

Harriet's breath catches.

He presses his lips to hers and the kiss deepens. Soon it's all tongue and teeth with their arms wrapped around each other.

They pull away for breath, both gasping.

Harriet pressed back into the door with Lucius boxing her in.

She looks at Lucius, his lips red and eyes dark.

There's a creak and Harriet falls backwards as Kreacher opens the door.

It was Lucius' quick reflexes that keep her from landing on the ground in an ungraceful heap.

The spell was broken and Harriet pulls out of Lucius's arms and steps inside.

"Goodnight Lucius," she said breathlessly, standing behind the elf like he was a shield.

Lucius bowed low, "Goodnight, Harriet," he said, then apperated away.

Kreacher closes the door.

"Is Mistress alright," he said, tennis ball eyes wide.

"I'm fine," was all she said as she climbed the stairs to bed.

Chapter 13

Harriet was eating breakfast when she realised that Lucius had been courting her all this time.

The constant letters, the romantic evening the night before, everything pointed to Lucius Malfoy courting her.

How could I have been so stupid, how could I have not realised it.

To be plain about it she didn't really think that he would want her.

After all he was suave and sophisticated, and she was just Harriet.

But the Marriage Law was forcing him.

Lucius Malfoy was completely wrong for her, he was too old and his past was too questionable.

No, the last thing she needed was to get involved with a man like Lucius Malfoy.

She needed a Light Wizard that was kind and sensible.

A good Wizard like Timothy.

With that thought in mind she gulped down the rest of her breakfast and writes a letter to Tim, asking out for the evening.

The reply she got was fast.

Dear Harriet

I'm very busy at work, a lot has come up.

I can meet you at yours in an hour

Tim

It was strange he had never been that curt with her before. She wrote a quick reply to him agreeing to meet.

Before long she heard a knock on the door.

She heard a murmuring of voices, and went out into the hallway to see Tim standing on the front step looking dishevelled.

"Tim," she says, "hello, is everything Ok."

"Hello, Harriet, I'm fine shall we take a walk," he asks curtly, not meeting her gaze.

She grabbed a sun hat and they set out walking.

There is silence, tense and taunt, every sound on the London street seeming magnified.

Tim spun around abruptly, "Harriet, I don't think we should each other anymore."

Harriet stopped suddenly in response to him, "Okay," she said slowly.

She was disappointed but not much else, Tim had never evoked strong emotions in her.

"But can I ask why," she added, brows furrowed.

He hesitated, looking around before stepping closer to her, "I was visited by a man a few days ago, who advised me that it would be bad for career if I continued to see you," Tim paused, his eyes shadowing.

"Harriet, he scared me, I think he was one of those Dark sort, he made me go cold."

"Oh Tim, I'm so sorry, that must been awful," Harriet said, putting a hand on his arm.

He stepped back dropping her arm, "Thanks, but you must understand I don't want to take the risk, It's not that I don't like you but," he trailed off, looking anywhere but her.

Harriet understood she wasn't worth the risk to him.

She sighed, "It's alright Tim do you have any idea who it could be?"

He looked relieved for a moment before his expression turned guarded.

He once again leaned in closer, "I think he might have worked for Lucius Malfoy."

Harriet felt her insides freeze.

It couldn't be.

"Why would you think that," she asked although her mouth felt dry.

"It was his wrist," Tim explained, "There was a scratched serpent. My Mum is related to the Malfoys a few generations back, and I saw it on our family Tree. It's an old symbol. I doubt many would know."

Harriet's head pounded and she felt a rage boil in her belly.

She had to see Lucius.

They bid each other goodbye.

She wanted to get to Lucius as fast as she could.

When she finally got home, she went straight to the fire place, where she Flooed herself to Malfoy Manor.

As the Floo swirled around her, she was momentarily shocked that the wards of the Manor were letting her in.

She was spat out into a wood panelled office, with Lucius sitting at a handsome desk.

He looked up at her with a blank expression.

"Ah Harriet, it's a delight to see you," he said leaning back in his chair, eye going up and down her body.

Her anger just burned hotter, "How dare you," she hissed, almost reverting to Parceltongue, "You have no right to meddle in my affairs, warning Tim off. If I want any Wizard out of my life, I will get rid of them, not you."

Lucius just looked at her with a calm blank face, "I have no doubt in my mind that you could, Harriet," he said soothingly.

She felt her anger deflate, "Then why," she demanded.

"Because I knew you wouldn't," Lucius replied.

"I would," Harriet said affronted.

"I doubt it, you still have an infatuation with doing what society expects of you. Don't try and deny it, it is plain in the way you kept Mr Buckle, even knowing he was wrong for you," Lucius finished steepling his fingers.

Harriet narrowed her eyes, wondering where her righteous anger went.

"You still had no right," was all she could say.

Lucius looked thoughtful, "Perhaps not," he conceded.

"But consider this, Harriet, if young Mr Buckle couldn't withstand pressure from me, how could he withstand your Darkness. That is a part of you," Lucius said looking at her intently.

As loath as she was to admit it, Lucius was right, and with that admission, the last dregs of her anger drained away, leaving her strangely tired.

Lucius got up and began to slowly walk towards her.

It was like being stalked by a wolf, and Harriet took a step back.

He stopped, "Please know that I am at your service, and no part of you could frighten me away."

She looked deep into his eyes and Flooed home.

Chapter 14

Lucius slumped down in his chair; the lust tensing his body taunt as he inhaled the last of her scent.

He pulled up his robes, revealing his sensitive thighs to the cool office air.

His manhood was straining outwards, like it was trying to follow her.

By all the Dark Gods he wanted her, he thought while slowing stroking up and down his member.

He hissed in pleasure as he imagined her under him, gasping and moaning as he plunged deeper and deeper.

He rubbed faster as he thought of Harriet and her curved body.

He had Harriet's name on his lips when he emptied himself on the carpet.

Chapter 15

Harriet spent the next week rattling around her home, unable to make a decision about Lucius.

It was frustrating and with that she refused to see Lucius again.

She didn't stop the letters.

Harriet began to get the Prophet again; they published how many had married.

It was a huge number that was only increasing day by day. When she read through the names of how had married Harriet was astonished by how many she knew.

At the top of the sheet she realised that time was slowing running out.

Harriet felt sick just looking at it.

Chapter Sixteen

Towards the end of the week Harriet was writing a letter asking Lucius out.

It was one of the most meticulous letters she had ever wrote, and she stared at the paper for hours before she put quill to paper.

Harriet had at last deemed the letter acceptable, when there was a spitting of fire and a rough voice calling from within.

It as Ron.

"Harriet," he called.

"Yes," she answered crouched at the fire place.

His face in flames is shadowed and tense.

"Can you come over, Harriet, it's urgent," Ron said his voice tense.

She frowned, "of course, but what's going on," she asked.

He shook his head, "Just come over I'll tell you when you're here."

Harriet felt a tremor of caution go through her, but she came through the Floo anyway.

What she found was distraught Hermione sobbing in a chair, rocking herself back and forth.

Harriet turned to Ron in question.

His lips tightened, "The spells didn't work; her parents don't remember her. We tried everything, we got the best Memory healers in the country to try but nothing. They said Mr and Mrs Granger will never remember they have a daughter."

Harriet's heart ached for Hermione.

She walked over to the crying witch, "I'm so sorry Hermione," Harriet said reaching out to touch to touch her.

It was slapped away.

"Don't you dare touch me," Hermione snarled looking up at her abruptly, "Don't you fucking lay a hand on me."

She pointed at Harriet, "This is all your fault if it wasn't for you I would still have parents, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have had to fight in a war."

Ron tried to calm Hermione.

"That's enough, Mione," he tried to soothe, "Just stop."

"No, I will not stop," she shouts.

"You are a selfish bitch, Harriet," Hermione said her voice getting louder, "We needed you and you just left, we thought you were dead. We needed you in the fight and instead you were gone; we had to win your war. Do you have any idea how hard it was for us?"

Harriet felt herself still, "It wasn't easy for me either," she whispered.

That only seemed to enrage Hermione further, "You haven't told us anything; where were you?" she said in a deadly soft voice.

"For all we know you were on holiday," she voice was nasty.

"I was far from it," was all Harriet said.

Hermione snorted nastily but then stopped, "I would still have parents if it weren't for you."

"I don't need this," Harriet said as she turned to leave.

"What, can't accept the truth," Hermione called after her.

Harriet stopped at the Floo, and turned to her.

"The truth is that you made a choice to fight in a war, and you choose to Obliviate your parents instead of telling them the truth. You have no one to blame but yourself. You had a choice. I didn't."

Harriet left without saying anything more.

When she got home, Harriet took one look at the letter she had planned to send to Lucius and just left it.

Chapter 17

Lucius tapped lightly on the door with his cane.

While waiting for Harriet's ancient House Elf, he glanced around the quiet street, and looked forward to the day he would be able to take Harriet back to the Manor.

Lucius was pulled from his musings by the squeaking of the door opening.

The ugly elf poked his head through, "Good Day Sir, what can Kreacher be doing for you."

He bit back a sneer of derision, "I am here to see your Mistress," he stated coolly.

"Mistress is unwell and not receiving, Sir, Kreacher will tell her you is calling," the elf replied, closing the door again.

Lucius blocked the door with his cane, "If Harriet is ill, I will fetch a Healer, if her illness is not the sort a Healer can fix, I may be in a position to do so."

He said this all in his calmest voice, trying to convince the elf that he meant no threat to his mistress.

His kindness paid off as, the elf hesitated, and opened the door to him.

"Mistress is not wanting to leave her bed since the Weasly Blood Traiter and the Mudblood," the elf said.

It irked him that the cause of him being put off was a Weasley and the Mudblood Granger.

"Take me to your Mistress, then go and prepare us breakfast," he commanded.

The elf seemed to take comfort in his orders, "Yes, Sir, if you follow me."

Lucius followed him up the gloomy stairs of Grimmauld Place.

Little it had changed in the years since he had been here last, paying his respects to Narcissa's family.

Truthfully he had never liked the oppressive House; the madness of the Blacks seemed to cling to the walls.

They came to the first landing which looked cleaner than the rest of the house.

It was pitch black and the elf lit a candle.

He was led to a ornate door, the elf handing him the candle and scurrying away from him.

Entering he was greeted by pitch black, the only thing he could hear was Harriets soft breathing.

Moving slowly through the gloom, he called out, "Harriet, this is not the way to treat a guest."

It gave him a vindictive satisfaction to hear her soft gasp at his voice, "Lucius," she replied, a question in her voice.

"Indeed, Harriet," he found the soft fabric of the bed and sat down next to her; he could feel her shifting away from him.

"Tell me what is troubling you," he asked, eyes straining in the dark.

"It's nothing," came the soft reply.

Lucius quirked a brow, "No, then why not answer my letters?"

There was a shifting in the bed, "I needed time to think."

"Did you come to any conclusions?"

"I did," she replied softly.

There was a soft caress over his shoulders.

"I realised that I no longer cared about Hermione and Ron. Whatever they did or didn't do was there choice not mine."

Lucius felt a surge of triumph; finally the witch was shedding her useless Gryffindor friends.

"I don't have to give them any information that I want to, it isn't there business how I defeated Voldemort."

Lucius repressed a shudder at the Dark Lords name, but he was very curious. How she had defeated the greatest wizard of their time was a source of great speculation for him.

"You are perfectly right my dear Harriet," he purred, "What could they ever hope to understand of your sacrifice."

He felt her small hand in the centre of his back and she leaned against him, and whispered into the nape of his neck, "I went somewhere cold and dark and struck a Bargen."

He suspects that this is more than she had ever told anyone about how she defeated the Dark Lord.

"I'm sorry Lucius for not writing back it was inconsiderate of me but I needed some time to think, to make a decision about what I wanted," she murmured tickling the nape of his neck.

"And what do you want," he asked her, his lips barely moving.

"I want you Lucius," was all she said.

The candle was extinguished in a heartbeat, as he turned in the darkness and kissed her.

Her kisses were clumsy but he didn't mind that as they explored each other's mouths, breath mingling and hands clutching at clothes.

Harriet was on her back under him, and he gloried in how perfectly she fit under him, her legs cradling his hips between her thighs.

The heated kisses were interrupted by a delicate speck of light, held by that damned elf, as he announced into the darkness, "Breakfast is served."

Harriet sat up beneath him, "Thank you Kreacher we will be down in a minute."

The last thing Lucius wanted was food especially when he could have warm witch beneath him, but he digressed.

They got out of bed, Harriet taking hold of his hand and leading him through the gloom to the landing.

She was dressed in a thin night gown that was practically see through and he enjoyed the view as she walked.

They came to the Drawing Room where the meal was set out before them, a fire blazing making the room uncomfortable hot.

He was about to cast a cooling charm when he noticed the snake.

Not just any snake, the Dark Lords snake which had haunted his manor with her master, and had wrecked untold terror.

He looked at Harriet who was staring at him with her green eyes wide as she began to hiss.

The snake turned to him briefly, flicking its tongue out, before resuming her rest.

Harriet had an odd expression as she sat down at the table.

Lucius followed suit, "how did you come by Nagini," he asked as he served them food.

"She found me, and was going to kill me for what I did to her master," Harriet replied, starting to eat.

"I would assume so," he agreed starting to eat.

"Yes," Harriet blushed, "she said you would make a good father to my children," she said, looking at him from under her lashes.

This was far more direct than Lucius had ever had experience with, most witches usually danced around their desire.

"I am going to be," Lucius agreed, "As my wife, you and our children would want for nothing."

Harriet smiled, "this must be the strangest beginning to an engagement."

"Indeed but we are an unconventional couple," Lucius agreed.

There was a moment of silence before Harriet asked, "So we shall be getting married soon."

"Yes, Harriet, the time frame of the Marriage Law is drawing to a close and we must make haste," Lucius said solemnly.

Truthfully he didn't give a jot about an engagement, just saying it to placate her, what he wanted was her under his roof where he could influence her power and win back his prestige.

Seeing her downcast expression, he softened towards her, she was so young and she didn't understand quite what she was agreeing to by marrying him.

"Let's go out this evening, in celebration," he said, putting down his fork, and rising, "I have many things to do today so I shall bid you goodbye for now."

Harriet rose and smiled, "I shall see you then."

They shared a long lingering kiss, that left them both panting for breath, and left him discreetly adjusting his robes.

Chapter 18

Harriet stayed long minutes after Lucius left rubbing her lips.

She felt happy with her decision to marry Lucius; truthfully there was no man better than him.

It had taken her long hours of contemplation for her to fully realise what she wanted and what she wanted was a family, to belong somewhere fully.

Harriet was jolted out of her musings by the deep voice of Kreacher announcing "Mistress, there is a Firecall for you."

The elf also held up a robe for her.

Shrugging into the robe she went downstairs to the kitchen fireplace.

"Hello, Hello," the voice of Hermione called.

Harriet crouched in front of the fireplace, staring at the floating head of Hermione. The other girl's eyes were red and swollen and her hair was wild, but she looked calm with no trace of the anger left in her.

"Good Morning, Hermione," Harriet said evenly.

"Hello, Harriet," she said softly, "Harriet, I wanted to apologise for what I said before, it was untrue and all I can say is that I am sorry for taking my anger out on you."

"Thank you for your apology," Harriet said.

But it seemed to bolster Hermione somewhat, "Would you like to come over for dinner tonight Harry, let me make it up to you."

"No thank you Hermione," Harriet said, thinking that she would choose Lucius over Ron and Hermione.

Hermione nodded, "I understand, maybe another time."

"Maybe," Harriet replied, catching the hint of relief in the other's eyes.

She knew that it would never happen, this was the dyeing gasp of their friendship.

They had both moved on.

"Goodbye Hermione, take care of yourself," Harriet said, genuinely hoping that Hermione had a good life.

The other knew that this was the end of them.

"Goodbye Harriet."

The other girl broke the connection, and Harriet was left staring at the fire.

Getting up she headed back upstairs.

Chapter 19

Harriet glided down the stairs of Grimmauld Place.

Lucius looked up at her as she descended.

But there was a pleased glint in his eyes as he looked her up and down.

"You look wonderful, my dear Harriet," He said taking her hand and helping her down the last few stairs.

Harriet smiled at the compliment.

Truthfully she had taken a great deal of care with her appearance, and brought out some of the jewellery still in Walburga's room. Combined with a deep green ball gown, she thought the effect to be quite pleasing.

"Thank you, Lucius, are we going to the Swan?" she asked, taking his arm.

"No, I think not, this time we shall be going to The Mage," he replied leading her to the door.

Harriet nodded her agreement, and they appareated away.

Barely a minute later they arrived, she took a deep breath and gazed in awe at the Tuscan style building in front of them.

"It's beautiful," she said eyes wide as she took in everything.

"I thought you would like it," Lucius said, eyes glowing.

They walked in and were greeted by a uniformed servant who led them to a table canopied by a tree, with glowing fairies flittering about.

Harriet smiles as she watches them move about.

They place their orders, and Lucius watching her like an eagle and Harriet working up the nerve to talk to him, because they had rather a lot to discuss.

But she felt unsure, like their agreement was part of a strange dream that could shatter in an instant.

It wasn't until they got their wine that she began.

"Lucius."

"Yes," he replied looking at her.

"We are getting married," she began softly.

"Indeed," he smirked, eyes amused, "and soon I should think."

"Soon?" she asked eyebrows raised, "how soon?"

"Having second thoughts, my dear," he said, pouring her more wine.

"No just wanting to prepare," Harriet said taking a sip.

"We shouldn't delay, the Law looms closed than expected."

"So maybe in a week," Harriet said, ducking her head demurely, "It will give me time to order my wedding dress."

Lucius quirked his lips in a small smile, "Of course my dear, it will give me time to make my own arrangements."

Harriet smiled in agreement.

A waiter arrived with the first course, seared scallops with caviar, on a bed of greens.

"Lucius do you want children," Harriet asked, not looking at him and taking a delicate bite of scallop, "I know we have to marry for the Law and you already have Draco, but do you?" she asked.

"Harriet, why are you asking all these questions?"

"Because we are getting married soon and there is so much we haven't talked about, that we should talk about before the wedding," she said.

"You're right, there is much that should be agreed on, and to answer your question, I do want more children, quite a few in fact."

"Really," she said, "You want a big family."

Lucius looked thoughtful for a minute, "the Malfoy's haven't been blessed with many children in generations," he looked at her with a devilish gleam, "I hope we shall be the one to change all that."

Harriet smiled feeling heated, "I believe we will."

Finishing off their food and Harriet asked, "Would you raise our children differently to how you raised Draco?"

Lucius raised his brows at that, "Looking back at him, I would, although he was greatly influenced by his Mother, why do you ask?"

Harriet was a quiet for long minutes before she sighed, "Heaven knows I'm in no position to judge anyone but your past Lucius is murky to say the least."

"Indeed it is, Harriet and I make no apologies for it, but due to the outcome of the War I would refrain from teaching our children some of my more extreme beliefs."

Harriet knew that was likely the best she would every get from him.

"Does that answer all your most pressing questions or do you have more," he asked with a light in his eye.

"Just one more," she said, "I take it you are expecting to more into the Manor with you."

"Indeed," he said, taking a sip of wine, "are there any objections?"

"No, as long as Kreacher and Nagini are also welcome," she asked arching a brow.

"Of course they may, there is plenty of work in the Manor and more than enough space," he said, a slight smile, "As you shall see for yourself when you come for a tour."

"I would like that," Harriet smiled.

They finished the rest of the delicious meal in friendly banter and laughter, each of enjoying the others company.

They left with Lucius wrapping his arm around her, and apperating home.

It was as natural and simple as breathing, Harriet leaning into his warm chest as his magic enveloped her.

When they arrived on the doorstep of Grimmauld Place, Lucius didn't hesitate simply pressed her into the door for a deep kiss.

Harriet immediately winding her hands in his hair and pressing her body into his.

They pulled apart and rest against each other's forehead.

"I am looking forward to our wedding night, my dear," Lucius says breathing heavily.

"As am I," she murmered against his lips.

Lucius pulled away as he ushered her into the house.

"Until then," Harriet said.

Chapter 20

Harriet woke slowly the next morning before getting up and padding down to the kitchen.

Kreacher already had breakfast waiting for her.

"Mistress," Kreacher said, getting her attention and handing her the morning paper.

Harriet took it absently and almost choked on her food.

There spread out in shocking moving detail was a photo of her and Lucius kissing in front of her house. The head line read: The Girl Who Lived with Death Eater.

With her heart in her throat Harriet flipped through the pages, seeing more and more photos of them.

Harriet flushed just think about the whole wizarding world seeing a private moment.

Before she even knew what she was doing she was running to the fire place intent on calling Lucius.

She knelt and undid her wards enough that she could fire call the Manor.

Instead what she got was the floating pink face of Ron.

He looked livid, face flushed and eyes flashing with rage.

"How could you," he spat, "him, out of everyone, him?"

"This is none of your business, Ron."

"It is my business," he roared, face crimson, "everything that bastard does is my business since he killed my brothers. Anything that could get that bastard killed is my priority."

He looked at her steadily, "Have you forgotten everything he's done, he is a killer."

"No, I haven't forgotten," Harriet said ice in her voice, "But I have forgiven him."

"How could you," he snarled.

"Because I have hurt people as well, because I can't judge him," she yelling at him.

Ron looked at her silently, disgust in his eyes, "You are dead to me Harriet Potter. I hope you die, if I ever see you again it will be a million years to soon."

Harriet felt her expression shutter, "there is nothing left for us."

Ron favoured her with a cruel smile, "Hope you are happy with your Death Eater."

"I will be."

He shot her one last look of loathing before disappearing.

Harriet took a deep breath, unaffected by Ron's outburst. She knew by now that she would lose them, and it had been a long time coming.

But the hate in his eyes gave her pause.

Was this her fate as lady Malfoy?

Was she volunteering for a life of veiled looks and snide comments, was she prepared to weather the storm of Lucius' reputation?

What she wanted was to be left alone, and with Lucius there would always be questions and comments about why the symbol of Light wed a Death Eater.

Was Lucius worth it?

Perhaps not, he wasn't the practical choice but Harriet had never been accused of practicality, and she based her decision on feeling.

She would never have to worry about him shying away from the darkness in her soul; could confess her sins and know that he had committed worse offences.

They were twisted reasons, but they were honest and Harriet had grown tired of hiding the truth from herself.

In the end she took a deep breath and fire called Lucius.

Chapter 21

Lucius appeared in the flame, coolly elegant even as a floating head.

"Good Morning Lucius," Harriet smiled the argument forgotten as Lucius smiled back at her slightly.

"Good Morning, my Dear, I gather you know about the press."

Harriet nodded.

Lucius sighed but didn't look unhappy, "This is an inconvenience, my Dear, but not unbearable, I had hoped to announce our marriage at a later date."

"I suppose it doesn't matter now, does it," Harriet said, brushing her hair back, "Would you like to come over," she asked.

Lucius gives her another one of his small smiles, "Of course, my dear."

She steps back as Lucius steps through, dusting himself off.

"Who do you think sent them the photo," Harriet asked as she led Lucius to the sitting room, pulling her robe tighter around herself.

"It could be anyone," Lucius said sitting down, "there are those that do far worse than take a picture for a few Galleons."

"I suppose so," Harriet agreed.

Lucius' eyes sharpened at her lacklustre response, "Are you having second thoughts, Harriet."

"Not at all, Lucius," Harriet said coming to sit by his side, "In fact I was hoping we could get married sooner," she said on an impulse.

Lucius looked surprised, one brow raised high, "are you sure, Harriet, there is no need to rush."

"I know but why wait, your what I want Lucius, I see no reason to hesitate," Harriet said, gripping his hands tightly, trying to convey her sincerity, "I am tired of being alone, I want a family."

"Is that all you want my dear, I was led to believe that most Witches your age would seek a career before becoming mothers," Lucius asked, expression neutral and eyes guarded.

"I have the luxury of not having to work and I want to spend that time doing something that has meaning for me, and being a parent does that," Harriet shifted and looked into his stormy eyes, "I have seen so much death, now I want life."

Lucius nodded, "If that is what you want, you shall have no argument from me."

"Thank you, Lucius," she said feeling absurdly grateful.

He kisses her hands, and raises, "If you would excuse me, my dear, I shall go and call my solicitor for the paperwork to expiate the process."

With those words Lucius kissed her soundly and disappeared back to the Floo.

Chapter 22

Harriet spent the rest of her day going through her many finance papers that Gringotts had sent her.

So it was with a bit of surprise when there was a knock on the door later in the day.

Harriet opened the door to see Lucius standing there a stony expression on his face and a fierce look in his eyes.

Next to him stood a portly man in sensible grey robes and calm expression; he was holding a large leather briefcase.

"Good evening, Harriet," Lucius said, a small smile on his face, "This is my solicitor Mr Highmore."

Harriet remembered her manners, and stepped aside, "A pleasure to meet you, please come in."

She turned to Kreacher, as the Wizards stepped over the threshold, "Fetch us some tea."

The elf scurried off to do her bidding.

Harriet led them to the sitting room where she and Lucius share the couch while Mr Highmore sits opposite them.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Miss Potter," he had a smooth cultured voice, "I have drawn up the necessary paperwork for your impending nuptials."

He pulls out a length of parchment and presents it to them both.

Harriet take it and passes it over to Lucius who looks at with a critical eye.

"Everything should be in order," Mr Highmore said looking at Lucius expectantly, "Once it is signed, a copy will appear in the Ministry archives, and you will have completed the Marriage Laws requirements."

"Thank you, Mr Highmore," Harriet said shocked that a marriage could be accomplished so quickly.

"Your welcome, Miss Potter," he says bowing his head to her.

"Yes I believe there was something else you had for us," Lucius said, brows raised expectantly.

"Ah, yes I do," he reached back into the briefcase and pulled out another parchment, "here is a press statement I have prepared to be printed in the morning paper of the Prophet, if you agree to it."

It was a small notice, an acknowledgement of their marriage and a request for privacy.

All set out in a perfectly polite way that also sounded vaguely threatening.

Lucius looked it over, "It is satisfactory, what do you think Harriet?"

Harriet didn't really care one way or another, the press had been hounding her for so many years anyway.

"Its fine," was all she said as she handed it back to the solicitor.

"Excellent," Mr Highmore said, packing his brief case up, and raising, "I shall deliver it immediately."

Her and Lucius rose and said there goodbyes as Kreacher brought in the tea, and ushered Mr Highmore out.

After they had gone Harriet poured herself a cup of tea and collapsed in a less than grateful heap on the sofa next to Lucius who regarded her with an amused air.

"Feeling alright my dear," he asked taking a sip of tea.

Harriet sits up and kisses him, his mouth still warm from the tea.

"More than alright," she said kissing him again.

They pull away from each other breathless.

"My dear would you like to see the Manor? I would be very pleased to show about your new home,"

"Of course I would," Harriet smiled kissing him again.

Chapter 23

True to Mr Highmore's word, the notice appeared the next morning in the Prophet.

Harriet cast a dispassionate eye over the whole affair.

It wasn't until Kreacher brought in a stack of letters that she realised just how many people didn't like her marrying Lucius.

There were a quite a few Howlers sorted into the mix.

Kreacher looked at her enquiringly.

"Just put them away please, Kreacher," Harriet told them elf, turning back to her letter.

She was writing to Twitfit and Tatting confirming her fitting for that evening. Harriet had never done anything as girly as a fitting.

Now she was indulging by ordering an extravagant wedding dress.

She had just given her letter to Kreacher to deliver when there was a knock on the door.

Harriet raced out, knowing it was Lucius.

She was right, standing outside looking as elegant as usual was Lucius dressed all in black with his customary cane by his side.

"Ah Harriet you are looking beautiful this morning."

Harriet smiles, "do you want to come inside."

"Let's go to the Manor, my dear, the elves have prepared quite a feast for there soon to be new Mistress," he says an amused glint in his eyes.

"Alright," Harriet says stepping out into the cold gloom, and taking his hand, "Let's go."

They disappear with an uncomfortable tug on the bellybutton.

They had arrived in a garden filled with bright colour even on an overcast day, there were rolling lawns and a large fountains gurgling happily in the background.

It was the most beautiful place she had ever seen and she hadn't even seen the house.

"Welcome home my dear," Lucius murmured, gently turning her around so she could see the Malfoy Manor.

Harriet's mouth dropped open at the sheer size and opulence of the Manor.

It was made of pale stone, with large windows everywhere with delicate detailing. She didn't know much about architecture but she thought there was some French influence.

"It's incredible," Harriet breathed as they made their way to the intricately carved doors.

"It should be, generations of my family have lived here and each has done something to improve upon the grandeur," Lucius said leading her up the steps.

"Will I be expected to do something," Harriet asked.

"Not if you don't wish to," Lucius said, "come let us dine, then a tour."

Lucius led her into an elegant parlour with thick curtains covering the windows where dishes upon dishes of food were already set out.

They sat down and helped themselves to food, sitting in a compatible silence. Nothing but the calm peace of companionship and tickling of silver cutlery against bone china.

After they finished their food, Lucius showed her the Manor. It was a huge space with elegant furniture and a portrait upon every wall. The portrait was of Lucius' family each giving her an assessing stare.

With the large windows Lucius was kind enough to close all the curtains for her. But she was surprised to find that there was a room for almost everything in the Manor. Never mind the whole wing devoted to bedrooms and guest rooms. There was a music room, a sewing room, a ballroom and a hundred other rooms with specified purposes.

While Harriet found them interesting, she didn't care a great deal for them, only a few rooms like the nursery. She looked at that room and imagined the future.

For such a light and airy place, Harriet was surprised at the darkness saturating the Manor in a sinister power. It was almost like the windowed corridors were a shell; a light façade to lure guests into a false sense of security.

But out of the corner of her eye she could see shadows slipping in and out of corners and the Dark, vicious centre of the house just with in the wall and under her feet.

But that day Lucius only showed her the outer shell of the manor; the polite parts that anyone could see.

She didn't press to be shown more and he didn't offer.

Harriet suspected it was because she was not yet his wife. She couldn't blame him for that, his was an old family and only family were permitted to know the secrets of their stronghold.

"How is Draco," Harriet asked pausing to admire the moulding in the corridor outside yet another sitting room.

"He is well, or so he tells me," Lucius said.

"Have you told him about us," she asked.

"Yes I have told him and he hasn't replied," Lucius said calmly.

She turned to him, "I don't think he is going to be pleased, we hated each other at Hogwarts."

"I know," Lucius said, amusement in his eyes, "but I shall deal with my son when the time comes."

"Alright, if you're sure," she said sitting on the lavish window seat peaking behind a curtain to look at the fountain.

Lucius sits down and watches her carefully.

"Do you think you could be happy here, Harriet," he asks a guarded expression on his face.

"Yes," Harriet says simply, taking his hand, "I believe I will."

Lucius kisses her soundly.

They pull back panting for air.

Lucius sets her down and takes a deep breath, "Forgive me, Harriet, I know we shall wait for our wedding night."

"Waiting is hard, Lucius," Harriet says trying to calm her breathing.

"It will be worth it," Lucius promises.

Harriet smiles and they sit in silence for a few minutes.

"I should get going, Lucius I have a dress fitting," Harriet says.

Lucius nods and leads her to the Floo in his office.

She kisses him chastely before disappearing into the flames.

Chapter 24

Lucius looked up as the Floo spat out his rather dishevelled looking son.

He leaned back in chair, taking in Draco's tanned skin and sun bleached hair. He looked well.

Perhaps he should go away with Harriet; a holiday to help clear the shadows from her eyes.

"Good Morning, Draco," Lucius said, watching Draco dust himself off.

"Father, this can't be true," Draco said, forgoing his good breeding and waving a letter.

Lucius recognised it as containing his news about Harriet.

"Have you ever known me to lie about something as important as this," Lucius asked his son.

Draco's mouth tightened, "Harriet Potter, Father, she's our greatest enemy, she killed the Dark Lord."

"And to think I have never thanked her for that," Lucius murmured.

"What," Draco asked incredulous, "Never mind, the point is: Harriet Potter is the wrong Witch for you; you could pick anyone else."

It grated on him sometimes just how little Draco knew.

"I could," he said, agreeing with his son, "But I want her."

Draco stared at him in stunned silence, but then his eyes narrowed, "Does it even matter that I fancied her?"

Lucius sighed, "I cannot be blamed for you never taking the initiative and doing anything about it."

There was silence as Draco stared at him with a hurt expression.

"Draco," Lucius began.

"It will never last," Draco hissed back at him.

"It will," he said evenly.

"Your too old," Draco countered.

"Harriet doesn't seem to mind and after the war," Lucius replied steepling his fingers.

"She would be my Step – Mother," Draco wined.

Finally we were getting to the real reason Draco protested.

"It would be an adjustment, but we would learn to cope," Lucius replied enigmatically, swallowing his annoyance.

"I can't believe it, The Girl Who Lived, a Malfoy," Draco said.

"Yes, Draco please believe it," Lucius said, getting a little irritated, "You should be thankful, this is a great advantage for us, rebuilding the influence that was lost."

"Oh and getting a beautiful young Witch as a wife, just a convenient bonus," Draco snarled.

Lucius quirked his lips, "Just so."

"You are unbelievable," Draco shouted, before turning and storming off.

Lucius hated it when Draco pranced off in fit of pique but he know that continuing the conversation would only result in him digging his heels in, no matter how sound the logic is.

He got back to his correspondence, resolving to give Draco half an hour before speaking to him again.

Chapter 25

"Mistress,"Kreacher said peering into her bedroom from the corridor, "there is a Master Malfoy here to see you."

Harriet rolled off the bed in an instant.

"Thank you Kreacher," she said hurrying down the stairs, "I wasn't expecting Lucius today."

As she came down the stairs, she stopped for while she did see a familiar shock of blonde hair but it didn't belong to Lucius.

It was Draco standing in the Drawing room and surveying the House with distaste. He had changed in the months since she had last seen him during the war.

No longer was he the thin, shivering wreck that had tried to complete the Dark Lords impossible task.

He was a heathier, calmer Wizard although he still had his signature arrogance.

His grey eyes shifted to her, looking her up and down.

Harriet narrowed her eyes, "Malfoy."

"Potter."

"What are you thinking, marrying my Father," he asked angrily.

Harriet cocked her head to the side, "The Marriage Law compels me to marry."

"Then pick someone else," he pronounced.

"Who, Malfoy. Please tell," She said, falsely sweet, "A fortune hunter or one of the many lecherous Wizards who only want me fame."

"I don't know and I don't care. Not my Father," he paused, "Longbottom fancied you didn't he?"

"Alas Neville is already taken," Harriet said in a forced calm voice, trying to rein in her temper.

"My father is not the right wizard for you, Potter, trust me. He is Dark and dangerous and will not hesitate to swim through oceans of blood to get what he wants. During the war he committed heinous acts of cruelty."

"As have I," she said, "I am marrying Lucius, whether you like it or not."

Draco appeared to deflate, "Why him," he said.

Harriet smiled a little, "He knows the Dark like I do and will never shy from it."

Draco turned a mutinous face to her, "I don't like this at all."

"You don't have to like it, just accept it, especially since I would like you to be there for my children."

Draco looked at her, surprise in his eyes, "You want to have children?"

"Of course," Harriet said perplexed.

"Didn't think you would."

"Well I do."

"I'm not happy about this but I'll try, Potter that's all I can promise you," he said looking anywhere but her.

"Thank you, Draco," Harriet said knowing this was the most compromise she would get from him.

He looked at her fiercely, "But if you hurt him, nothing in this world will save you from me."

Harriet smiled, "I wouldn't expect anything else."

Draco smiled slightly at her, "It was good to see you, Potter."

And with those words he turned on his heel and walked out the door, elegantly slipping into the noon sun.

Chapter 26

The next few days were a blur of last minute preparations for her wedding and moving into Malfoy Manor.

She didn't see much of Lucius during that time, understanding that he needed to be with Draco. He did send over a few more House Elves to help pack up here things and pack up the Grimmuald Place considering it would be left empty.

On the day of the wedding she arrived at Malfoy Manor at dusk, and went into her adjoining bedroom from Lucius'.

It was strange to think that she would be living in the room that Narcissa Malfoy had so recently occupied, although the only trace of her was the slightly floral perfume in the air.

"Kreacher," Harriet called, and the elf appeared, "Could you please fix my hair."

He bowed, eyes watery, "Yes, Mistress."

As Harriet sat at her dressing table and tried to be still, she asked, "Do you like it here Kreacher?"

The old elf paused, "Yes Mistress, it is good to have other elves."

"I'm glad, Kreacher."

When he was done, he helped her into her dress.

It was cream coloured, with long sleeves. It flowed to the ground in soft waves, it was a simple dress, nothing too elaborate but Harriet had loved it all the same.

Kreacher had plaited her hair down her back in a simple style that matched her dress, and dotted it with tiny white flowers.

She knelt down and allowed Kreacher to put the veil over her head.

She needed it even in the low light of dusk as she made her way down to the garden.

Draco, Lucius and the marriage official were already there waiting for her in the garden. Draco looking pained and dressed in black while Lucius was wearing the traditional white robe.

With his pale colouring he looked almost ghostly.

Harriet talked towards them slowly; the scented garden seeming almost ethereal.

Lucius' expression softened and he smiled as they turned to the official.

The official was called Mr Green and he looked fearful, his eyes darting as he recited the binding words of marriage.

"I now pronounce you bonded as Mr and Mrs Malfoy," Mr Green said in a high reedy voice.

Lucius turned to her and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and Harriet felt a light sort of magic settle over her.

She had done it, she was officially married. Harriet felt giddy, she was no longer the Girl Who Lived.

She had changed, shed that person and had risen as Harriet Malfoy.

They thanked Mr Green, who was escorted out by Draco, while Lucius and Harriet made their way into the Manor.

Before she crossed the thresfold, Harriet paused looking up at the imposing Manor.

"Is everything alright, wife," Lucius asked.

"I'm fine, it's just," she looked at him, "this is my home now, it's so strange to think that two weeks ago I was in Grimmauld and now I'm the mistress of the Manor."

"Does that bother you," Lucius asked his face blank.

"Not at all," Harriet said taking his hand.

There was a light supper in one of the Drawing Rooms waiting for them, Harriet and Lucius had only just sat down when Draco strode in to join them.

He sat down at the small table and helped himself to food, "I suppose congratulations are in order," he said, "I hope yours is a happy marriage."

His voice range with sarcasm and falsity, and Harriet saw Lucius' lips tighten with displeasure.

The food was excellent, as was normal in the Malfoy household, but was a strained meal.

As soon as it was polite to do so, Draco announced his need to leave back to the Continent.

Both Harriet and Lucius escorted Draco back to the Floo where they bid each other farewell.

It wasn't until Draco was gone that Lucius turned to her.

"I believe that now we can return to our wedding," Lucius said.

Harriet smiled and kissed him, before they walked to the master bedroom.

Lucius pulled her into his room which was dominated with a huge bed.

Harriet was abruptly nervous looking at the bed.

She turned back to Lucius and he led her to the two chairs by the fire.

Lucius sat and draped her over him.

"Do not fear, my Dear," he said stroking her head and kissing her gently, "we have all the time in the world."

She was hesitant at first but soon she was straddling him in the chair, meeting him kiss for kiss.

Harriet broke for air, "we should go to bed," she said.

He nodded, eyes dark.

They got up and Lucius took off his shoes and shed his robe in one movement.

He clearly wasn't shy.

He was surprisingly hirsute, with blonde hairs on his chest, leading down to his belly and groin. He had a soft belly but surprisingly strong arms.

As she looked she saw his cock twitch and grow in front of her eyes.

She swallowed, nervous and her fingers trembled on her dress.

"Could you," she trailed off, gesturing to the buttons in the back.

"Of course," he murmured.

He unwrapped her like a gift; with reverence and soft touches.

In the end she was panting with want.

They moved to the bed and her world became one of sensation.

Lucius caressed her gently as he explored her most intimate places, their lips touched and teased as Harriet grew more confidant and bold.

She explored his body with as much wonder as he did hers, but as the passion grew, all semblance of gentleness dissolved.

They became animals in their wants, and Harriet urged him inside with a wild fury.

It was with biting and scratching that they both reached completion with a roar of triumph.

In the dead of night, Harriet woke with a start

And in that instant she knew why she was awake; she could feel a spark inside of her. A little flickering of life.

She had conceived.

Chapter 27

Harriet settled into her new role as Mistress of Malfoy Manor easily, and over the coming months began to make the place her own.

Lucius didn't mind what she did and left her alone to do so.

What she basically did was hang curtains everywhere.

Harriet learnt that magical houses required a lot of maintenance.

Wards constantly needed to be checked and reinforced, heating charms and cooling charms had to be renewed every year.

It was a lot of work and her respect for witches like Molly Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy grew tremendously.

It make her understand just how ramshackle Grimmuald Place was.

But it was satisfying work taking care of the Manor.

At last Lucius showed her the hidden parts of the Manor, the nooks under the Drawing Room with the cache of dubious objects.

They were wondrous place, and Harriet instantly loved the forgotten relics of the Malfoy family.

Her days were full, but her nights were just as busy.

Lucius was an insatiable lover, pulling her towards him every night.

The bed in her own room was never touched.

She still hadn't told him about her pregnancy; wanting to be certain before she told him. She knew he would be pleased about her being with child so soon.

In fact it would make his smugness almost unbearable.

Harriet was happy with her life with Lucius, and there were time she forgot the bargain she had made.

But it was on one night she realised there was no forgetting anything.

She was reading in the garden at dusk, when she felt it.

That chill, the persistent bone numbing cold, which sucked the happiness from your soul. Once it had made her faint.

The power of her kin no longer had sway over her.

Harriet put her book down as she surveyed the shadowy forms of the Dementors gliding to her. She had barely taken a step towards them before Lucius burst through the door.

He looked every inch the Death Eater, eyes cold and mouth bared in a snarl, his wand held like a sword.

"Harriet, go inside," he said, surveying the horde of shadows before him.

"They are here for me," Harriet said putting a hand on his arm.

"What" he said a quiet rage in his eyes.

Harriet didn't reply merely shrugged out of his grasp and walked to the mass of shadows.

They surround her in a wave, until all she could feel was them circling her.

"Soon," they whispered at her, a thousand voices as one, "Do not forget."

"I haven't," Harriet said, gut clenching at what she had to give.

They swirled closer to her, until they were touching every part of her. Their hands lingered on her belly and she could feel there hungry glee at the life within her.

"Soon," they said as they retreated.

They disappeared as quickly as they had arrived.

Her heart was heavy as she placed a hand over her belly.

She knew her sacrifice gave her the power to defeat Voldemort, and that was worth anything.

Harriet wouldn't go back on her word.

Chapter 28

He had questions and Harriet didn't doubt for a second that Lucius would get the full truth from her.

Harriet stopped before him, staring into his shuttered grey eyes.

"Well, Wife."

"Let's go inside," Harriet said, her arms wrapping around herself from the lingering chill.

Lucius nodded and slid an arm around her wait guiding her up the stairs.

To an outsider, it may have looked like affection but Harriet knew it was to keep her from running.

They go into one of the more cosy living rooms.

"Harriet, what was that all about," Lucius murmured, holding her hand. It is a touch too tight to be comfortable but Harriet let it be.

She tells him everything.

 _Harriet roamed the deserted Hogwarts library, picking up random books and putting them back, it had become a habit of hers recently as sleep became more and more rare._

 _She had taken to the library in hopes of finding anything that could help her defeat Voldemort._

 _It had dawned on her in Dumbledores office that she was expected to defeat the most powerful wizard of the century in a dual with nothing but the force of love._

 _Nothing had been said to Dumbledore, but that was the first night she began to lose sleep. It was a combination of stress, terror and helplessness that was keeping her up, she had long concluded._

 _All she could think was, how can I defeat a wizard with fifty years more experience and who killed the best the Light had to offer?_

 _She had no answer for this, so she took to wondering the cavernous library; exploring the Restricted Section._

 _It must have been three in the morning when she had stumbled across the book. It had been hidden in the corner of the highest shelf, covered in so much grot it could barely be seen._

 _But Harriet had noticed the book._

 _Wiping it down with the corner of her pyjamas, she saw there was no title on the cover, no writing of any kind._

 _With a growing sense of dread she scrubbed the book down._

 _There was a chill down her spine, similar to what she felt when she was close to a Dementor._

 _Harriet had the absurd urge to throw the book away; to get it as far away from her as possible._

 _But she steeled herself and with shaking fingers she opened the book._

 _There weren't any spells that she could see and it looked handwritten._

 _It was all about the Dementors._

 _Harriet would have been disappointed if she wasn't so irrationally scared of the book. She began reading doubting it would be much use._

 _It would change her life forever._

 _Harriet had stolen the book from the restricted section once she learnt what the Dementors could do; of the gift they could give, the power they could bestow._

 _She wasn't doing what was in there only that it could be useful as a last resort._

 _Then Dumbledore had died and there was nothing else to do._

 _Dumbledore may have had faith in the power of love, but she didn't._

 _The Dementors and the Well of Sorrows seemed to be the only action left to her._

 _So Harriet studied her book obsessively until she knew every line by heart and steeled herself for what she had to do._

 _She was quiet on the train back to the Dursleys; Ron and Hermione didn't pry and for that she was grateful._

 _Harriet said goodbye to them and embraced them; trying to put all the love she could into that one gesture._

 _She knew she would never be the same person she was after._

 _When she got back to Privet Drive and once everyone was in bed, Harriet slit the Dursley's throats._

 _Then she made the potion._

 _It was wickedly easy to make._

 _She mixed together their blood, and she crushed their organs into a fine pulp. She sprinkled bella donna juice and salamander eyes into the mixture. She pulled out her wand and incanted a simple spell over it._

 _Then she eat it._

 _There was a few seconds where nothing happened, but then it felt like she was being dunked underwater. Everything became blurry, sound didn't touch her, and reality seemed distant._

 _There was only a tugging at her heart, pulling her out the door._

 _Harriet walked for days, weeks only stopping for the bare minimum of rest and food, before she was pulled onwards again._

 _All the while she stayed in that distant fog, not feeling anything but the direst of physical sensations._

 _She kept walking and walking until one day she stopped._

 _The fog she was in receded until she was aware of just how tired and hurt she was and how she had no clue where she was._

 _Harriet had been led to a forest but it wasn't a calm, peaceful one._

 _No, this was a place of pure malevolence, where the trees dripped with shadows and every sound had sinister intent behind it._

 _The air was cold and she could see her breath despite it being summer._

 _She was standing in front of a still black pool that shone like obsidian._

 _Harriet had never felt more unease in her life as she knelt in front of the water, prinked her finger with a pin and squeezed out seven drops of blood into the water._

 _Then she felt them._

 _The Dementors emerged from the dark places._

 _The pool once so still and dead, seemed to pulse with energy._

 _Harriet stumbled back but was surrounded, too scared to even make a sound._

" _Why do you come before us," a hissing voice asked._

 _Harriet turned trying to track the movement but the voice seemed to come from the pool, and Harriet had the sickening thought that maybe the pool was a mouth._

" _I came for power," she stammered, "I want to kill my enemy, I want my revenge, I want to stop him from killing those I love."_

 _There was a shivering silence but the swarm moved closer pushing her closer to the pool._

" _We can give," the voice hissed at her, "But we want life."_

" _What life," Harriet said, "I'll give anything."_

" _We want the fruit of your body to be ours when it is time," it said softly._

 _Harriet stopped, "You mean my child," she clarified lips trembling in the cold._

" _Yes," the voice seems to scream, making Harriet duck her head._

 _She paused, could she really give up her unborn baby to whatever twisted fate the Dementors wanted._

 _Yes, she could, what was one life in comparison to all the others Voldemort had destroyed. Why shouldn't she commit one more atrocity?_

" _Alright," she whispered, "You can have my child."_

 _As soon as she said the words she felt a hard push and she fell down into the pool, where she was swallowed whole._

 _Harriet had no sense of time, no feeling other than ones of pain, as she felt her magic being ripped from her and replaced.._

 _Her limbs seemed to expand to a thousand times their size and then come back to normal in the most painful way possible._

 _She was chewed up and swallowed in the hellish Dementors mouth._

 _And after an eternity she was spat out._

 _She emerged naked and pale in the dead of night, with the dementors surrounding her. She was blind and hungry._

 _But she has no craving for the sweets and bread she once had instead she hungers for something more._

 _The hot richness of life, of energy calls her and she begins her decent out into the forest._

 _She enters a quiet suburban village, and breaks into the first house she sees._

 _It is owned by a young couple, asleep in bed, not having woken at her intrusion._

 _Harriet makes quick work of them with a knife._

 _They were dead in seconds and Harriet began to feed on them._

 _It was only after she had had her fill that she began to feel more like herself._

 _It was by pure chance that she saw, as she was pulling on clothes, the latest date on the newspaper. She had been gone almost a year, and the paper were filled with deaths, from car accidents to carbon monoxide poisonings._

 _No doubt the work of Voldemort._

 _With this she left to Hogwarts._

"Now you know everything."

There is silence, Lucius staring into the fire.

"Say something please, Lucius," she begs.

"I understand your position, Harriet," Lucius murmured.

"You do?"

"Yes, you did what needed to be done I can't fault you that, indeed it would have taken a deal with demons to destroy the Dark Lord," he said, getting that thoughtful look in his eye again, "Are you with child, Harriet," he asks, looking her over critically.

Harriet takes a deep breath, "Yes, and I think it's a girl, that's why they are here."

He nods, "I see," he said moving his hand over her belly.

Lucius is quiet and Harriet can't read a thing in his grey eyes.

"We can't stop them even to protect our daughter's life," he says and Harriet knows it is not a question.

"They will have her on her seventeenth birthday."

Harriet takes a deep breath and felt tears slide down her cheeks, "we will have other children but our first will be there's."

Lucius wipes her tears with his thumb, "it is the price to be paid."

Chapter 29

So as the months past and her belly swelled with their daughter, Lucius researched what she had told him.

He went to great lengths to understand what she had done and if there was any way to break such a bargain.

She knew there wouldn't be but she let him be.

During this time, Lucius was distant from her as he called on old connections and rare book dealers for information. It saddened her but it was no more than she deserved.

It wasn't until one night as she lay asleep in her room, that Lucius came to her.

She woke slowly to the feel of his hands on her belly.

"You couldn't find a solution," she murmured sleepily.

"No."

"I'm sorry," she said, brushing her fingers against his.

"I know," he said.

They had both been waiting for the Ministry Owl, how could they not?

One the biggest hordes of Dementors, outside of Azkaban was stationed around the Manor gates.

Harriet was surprised it had taken this long.

Although no doubt the name of Malfoy still brought certain favours in the Ministry.

Lucius sends off a curt reply, telling them not to worry.

It is an empty platitude but it reassures the Ministry enough that they don't come knocking.

It is a delicate power game, resulting in Lucius' victory, a fact that made him smug to no end.

Harriet has no patience for politics especially when she is preparing for her birth.

Chapter 30

When Harriet gave birth, it was on a moonless night.

Lucius had summoned the healer as soon as the contractions started and it wasn't long until she was in full labour.

She was alone for the birth, as the healer had banished Lucius from the birthing room.

Harriet was strangely grateful; the healer had a calming presence to her.

It was a surprisingly short labour and soon she had heard the cries of a newborn.

The child was placed immediately in her arms, still wet with afterbirth, and as Harriet looked into her eyes she know what it was to love completely.

Even as her heart broke.

The healer preformed quick cleaning spells, removing stained sheets and cleaned up the after birth.

Harriet thanked her as Lucius was fetched.

He came into the room as fast as his good breeding would allow, sitting next to her and taking his child.

She was a pale little infant and favoured her father, Harriet thought as he looked at her with rapture.

"What do you think we should name her?" Harriet asked, brushing a finger over her smooth soft skin.

"Eurydice," he said, "So we will never forget her fate."

Harriet blinked in sadness, as she remembered the story.

"Yes, Eurydice Lilly Malfoy," she felt tears run down her cheeks as she looked at her beautiful child cradled in Lucius' arms.

Later that night in the hours before morning she took her child and went out into the garden. The Dementors where there waiting for her.

She hated even the thought of them near her child but she was a witch of her word.

They surround her, and she couls feel the cold press of their hands on her and brushing her daughter.

Eurydice remained sound asleep.

"Soon," they whisper, "Soon she is ours."

"Please, not her," Harriet asks, tears down her cheeks, "Take me."

"Born in Dark, she is Ours," they whisper again forcefully.

"Ours, Ours," they whispered over and over until Harriet is left alone in the dark garden.

The End


End file.
